Demon Days
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Yaoi, Lemons. Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Just for the hell of it, I take requests. Basically just lemons, much to my enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter 8: Not related to my one-shot Anger Management
1. Vice versa

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Just for the hell of it, I take requests. Basically just lemons, much to my personal enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. OOCness. Warnings may vary.

A/N: I think this is a nice first start.

Proposal By: Yamigami Kami 666.

…- Vice versa -…

Sometimes it's fun to hang. Just do absolutely nothing whatsoever. No jobs, no attacks, no girls…

The devil slayer exhales, his breath coming out in a deep and content purr. He flexes his muscles slightly, half staring and half ignoring the television. He's almost asleep on the leather couch, an arm dangling over the edge with the remote in his hand and the other draped over the young hellion on his chest. Without much interest the lazy man stares at the glowing device, watching a program about dung beetles. The white haired man cares for them, he really does. Little critters rolling around balls of poo, that had to be one of Mother Nature's jokes. Tonight he doesn't care much though, there should be something more fun to watch at this time in the evening. Like porn or something… He rolls his head up to stare at the ceiling, a yawn escaping his lips.

When the hunter stretches his free leg he's careful not to kick the teen on his chest. His mate had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, with his head on the older man's chest. Nero growls softly in his dreams, the talons of bringer softly twitching. He's practically draped over the elder, limbs carelessly placed and a little trail of drool now escaping his lips.

Beneath him the older hunter rolls his head back towards the television, spotting the pizza box on the table. There is still a slice left, gone cold but still very edible. It's just sitting there and through his half sleeping mind the slayer can hear it calling for him. _Eat me, eat me!_ It whispers, and who is Dante not to oblige to such a wish? He carelessly drops the remote onto the wooden floor from his hand and reaches up, his fingers barely brushing the cardboard box. He actually manages to push it even further away. With a frown and a little more awake now he tries again, hand slamming on the wooden table but again, he misses the box.

Brilliance finally kicks in and instead of trying to reach for the box, which will fail unless he wakes the teen, he grabs the rim of the table and drags it closer. The scraping noise it produces is loud enough to even wake Dante himself in the morning, but so far Nero only slightly stirs and turns his head away from the television, moving his head on another cheek and once again drifting off. His lover beneath him grins, hand once again reaching out and this time fingers reach the box. He pulls it closer, the yummy slice within reach.

Before Dante can touch it however, devil bringer lands on his face with a loud smack. It doesn't hurt, just surprises him. His azure eyes look at the youngster from between armoured fingers, the teen's white hair covering his eyes from the slayer's point of view. "Mine…" The young man mumbles, not even looking or moving the demonic hand still on Dante's face. The elder man waits for a moment until the claw relaxes once again before being pulled back to rest on his chest. Soon Nero is once again fast asleep and blissfully unaware. The older man waits for a second more before his eyes fall on the box once again, the final slice of pizza looking at him from over the edge. However, before he can reach for it again the bringer is once more shoved into his face. "Said mine…" The teen mumbles, he hasn't moved an inch.

How the hell does he know?

The young man drifts off again, his devil side content of having made a statement. It's a lousy statement and Dante will surely disobey, but it is a statement. He doesn't even want the slice himself, was already full at the last piece he ate. It's about control, that's why he tried.

He closes his eyes once again and just waits, unable to fall asleep again. He listens to the heartbeat of his mate, hearing is drum powerfully in his chest. His lover is moving from time to time and on the background he can hear someone talk about beetles. The young man purrs softly when he feels a warm hand rake through his white locks, his older lover petting him gently. Almost… apologetic even.

…feh.

"…You ate it didn't you?" He looks up, silently staring at his mate's face. Seriously, he doesn't give a damn. His devil side does however, growling at the other man now, probably on a dominating streak or something. That happens every once in a while. His mate stares at him with a guilty look in his azure eyes. He doesn't really feel sorry, but this look usually causes Nero to drop the whole thing. The younger man rolls his eyes and gets up from his warm spot on Dante. He wobbles on his feet for a second and stretches before looking down once. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" He's already walking, giving the older man a nice view of his swaying hips. The man on the couch stretches once. He heard the sexy undertone in the youngster's voice. His loins stir at the mere thought of screwing his gorgeous mate. His devil side stirs too, suddenly interested now that their mate offers sex.

It does care, it really does.

Rolling himself off the leather couch and turning the television off the hunter is quick to reach the stairs. A bit too eager maybe, but the last time they had sex was this morning. In a devil's handbook that was ages ago. His devil side suddenly purrs when he smells the teen's scent, the hint of arousal faint amongst roses and fresh snow.

Without much regard for the wood he slams the bedroom door open, ready to pounce his mate to the mattress and start the fun. However, upon first glance their bedroom is Nero-free. The white haired man dumbly stares at the king-size bed he and the gorgeous teen share. It takes him a moment to catch on, his mind too caught up on banging his mate. Too late he hears the teen sneaking up on him from behind. Dante is a heavy man but even he loses his footing when his younger lover slams into him from behind, sending them both towards the mattress.

Before the older man can comprehend what's happening he finds himself bound to the headboard by his once trusty Cerberus._ Man's best friend my ass. _He thinks to himself before his mate moves into view, the teen straddling his hips and staring at him with a wicket grin on his lips and a playful glint in his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind I'm going to have my way with you?" He purrs seductively, running both hands over his mate's chest. He feels the man beneath him grow harder at the though, which makes his own loins stir. The older man releases a guttural growl when his mate lowers himself to connect their lips. The youngster's hands slowly run up and down his lover's sides and hips, softly kneading the warm skin in an attempt to calm the other man's devil side. He can hear it growling dangerously in the back of his head. It's not that Dante has a problem with switching roles sometimes, but instincts are hard to battle as Nero had learned.

The young man grinds their hips together, feeling his tense mate slowly relax beneath him. Their tongues push against each other heatedly, teeth dangerously close to breaking skin. Normally Nero would put up a fight but today he lets the elder win and explore his mouth. It gives his devil side a false sense of dominance.

Instincts are hard to battle, that doesn't mean they're hard to fool.

His lover growls again when Nero moves his bringer from his lover's hip, raking the talons over the leather. The older man shudders when Nero cups his arousal with the demonic hand, rubbing the confined arousal and drawing a loud moan from his mate. _More…_ He hears whispered in the back of his head and he agrees, his mate sounds very sexy when softly moaning his name.

They really should switch roles more often. If Dante doesn't hide Cerberus after this that might even be possible. Or else Nero will have to find other ways to dominate his mate.

The older man himself doesn't mind, but his devil side will rear up at every opportunity it gets when it comes to battling for dominance. Somehow it has convinced itself it is superior, being older and stronger. The older slayer has apologised many a time afterward, multiple times depending on how sore the teen would be. The silver haired male doesn't care either way, getting the elder's devil side riled up is a lot of fun and might one add, very kinky. Nero gets off on the elder slamming him down and fucking him without restraint, aroused even more then usual because the teen had put up a fight for dominance.

If the teen had done that tonight, had attacked and demanded, even with his lover bound he surely would have ended up as the one on the bottom. The first time he had Dante bound with Cerberus, he had lost and Nero had been sore for a week. The young man had been too demanding, too vigilant in claiming his lover. The elder had lost himself, broke free and had dominated the white haired teen in a way he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. "Hurry up…" His lover suddenly groans, drawing the teen from his thoughts. The elder grinds his hips up into the hand cupping his clothed erection, indicating that something has to be done, soon, or Nero won't be walking for a month.

With a small smile on his lips the young man stops teasing his mate, his human hand disappearing beneath one of the pillows to retrieve a small tube of lube Nero had hidden there.

Yes, he actually has a plan this time.

The youngster drops the tube near their bodies, within reach when Nero will be sitting between the elder's legs. Then he sits up, peeling his own shirt of to give his mate a glorious view of his chest and stomach. The man beneath him purrs approvingly, taking in the wonderful sight and slightly dreading that his arms are bound because he wants to run his fingers over the pale skin. That is just as quickly forgotten when Nero leans down for another swift kiss on the lips, his hands snaking beneath the rim of the other's shirt and pulling it up. Half a thought is spared if he should rip it, deciding against it since Dante already has very few shirts. Both are to blame for that, when clothes get in the way of their frantic lovemaking clothes will be shredded. That's just how nature rolls.

The shirt comes to a stop above the elder's stomach, there it will be out of the way and still be comfortable. With a final kiss the youngster pulls the shirt up far enough to attach his lips to one perky nipple, teasing the bud with his tongue and drawing a sigh from his mate. Again he feels himself stir, his devil side becoming restless. The older slayer gasps when teeth nick the hard bud, drawing a few drops of blood. He growls afterward, feeling the young man lick almost apologetically when he looks down and gives the youngster half a warning glare.

His mate kisses his bare stomach, getting a bit exited when he sees the elder's eyes are rimmed with red. Like a real expert Nero begins unbuckling the elder's pants, having done this so many times has its perks. Without wasting more time he begins pulling them down, freeing his mate's hard erection. _Still not bothering with underwear I see…_ He smiles to himself, pulling the leather pants down and off the other's legs. He just discards them, not really caring where they land.

Before moving back down he presses his bringer against the elder's tight, gently ushering him to spread his legs a little more. The other man complies, seeming quite eager. That is a good sign. The teen lies in between them, his demonic hand softly massaging the heated erection while he reaches for the tube with his other.

The sound of the lid popping off makes the older man groan softly. That makes the young man smile again. He looks at his mate for a moment while coating his fingers, deliberately stopping the touching of the hard cock of his mate for a moment. That is until the growling in the back of his head becomes stronger, the older man's devil side ushering a threat. Nero's smile falls into a devious smirk. He runs his tongue lightly over the hard shaft of his mate from base to tip, drawing a moan from the man's lips and even the devil side's growl quivers in pleasure. The teen licks a droplet of pre cum from the elder's tip while moving in a position that makes it easy for him to start preparing his mate while sucking him off.

Needless to say the older man groans again in content when the younger hunter wraps his lips around the tip of his member. The youngster slowly moves his head down, taking him in inch by inch while his slick fingers trace the older man's entrance. He keeps his mate from bucking too far with his bringer, feeling his loins stir at the power and control he now has over the other. The teen pulls his head back, leaving only the head in his mouth as he positions his fingers in front of the slick entrance. While lowering his head again over the hot erection he slides one finger in, the tightness around his finger making him suddenly very hot.

He looks up and watches as Dante's eyes glaze over with red and lust, his gut tingling with thoughts of finally dominating him after a very long time.

After inserting a second finger Nero stares up to look at his lover's face again. The older man purrs and groans softly in pleasure. He's not in a lot of pain, and whatever discomfort he feels is only adding to the ecstasy. He suddenly jerks when Nero's fingers brush against something inside of him, making him see white for a few moments. His breath becomes heavier when the teen strikes it again, the young man knowing exactly what he is doing to cause this much pleasure to his lover. He quickly inserts a third finger, eager to take and pleasure the stronger man.

He pulls away, both his hand and his mouth, drawing a disappointed growl from the other man. The youngster doesn't waste time though and quickly removes his own pants which had helped him in keeping control of himself. He runs his coated fingers over his now free erection, making sure it is slick enough before positioning himself between his lover's legs with a naughty grin on his features. "Time for me to blow your mind."

"Cocky aren't we?"

"Always." The older man chuckles at the reply, melting into the kiss when lips press against his once more. He wraps his legs around the teen's waist loosely, encouraging the young man to do what he had been planning all along. The slayer shudders when he feels the tip brush against his entrance teasingly before breaching the tight hole. Nero pushes in slowly, watching his mate's face again for any discomfort. There is a bit, the feeling obviously a little foreign to his older lover.

When completely buried in the tight heat Nero waits, kissing his mate's neck while waiting for the elder to adjust a little bit. After a little while the older man moves his hips slightly, silently telling the youngster it's time to start.

The young man pulls back slowly, waiting for a mere second before pushing back into the searing heat. His devil side is loosing it in this kind of ecstasy, getting a little power high. The young man tries to think of something else while he slowly fucks his mate. The elder's pants are becoming less pained with every thrust but he just doesn't want to risk hurting the man. When the other hunter moans just a little too loud the teen feels a bit of self-control slip, needing to hear more of those wonderful sounds. He begins a steady pace, pulling back out before thrusting back in immediately. The strong legs around his waist wind a little tighter, taking him as deep as he can go.

Their bodies rock together, their sweat slicked skin sliding against each other. The younger man attaches his teeth to the other man's neck, groaning when the walls clam tightly around his aching erection. Bringer is pulled from the elder's hip in favour of stroking his leaking cock, the pre cum and spit of the youngster helping it to slide up and down easily. The older man shudders and groans lowly when he feels the talons scrape over the sensitive skin, only adding to his pleasure. "I'm not… made out of glass… _kid_… fuck me harder." He growls, demanding even with his arms bound.

He throws his head back with a silent scream when Nero complies, his thrusts becoming harder and faster once again and hitting his sweet spot every time. The fingers of the teen's bringer tighten around his weeping cock, drawing him closer to the edge. The younger man slams his lips onto the elder's, absorbing the loud groan coming from his mate when the slayer comes over the bringer and their bodies. The teen groans his lover's name, feeling the tight walls become even tighter. The erotic display beneath him drives him closer to the edge as well. After a few more deep thrusts his own orgasm finally hits and he releases his cum deep inside of the older man.

They both slowly recover from their high, both panting after their first round. The younger man lazily kisses his lover's neck and jaw line, pulling himself out of the heat and relaxing on top of his mate. His bringer scrapes gently over the other's body, teasing his chest with the sharp fingernails.

The young man purrs softly and moves his head to the side when the other man begins kissing his neck, a strong hand petting his head before moving towards his shoulder, soon followed by the other.

Wait…

When…

How did…

Huh…?

Nero opens his eyes, pulling back enough to stare at his now free lover. The older slayer grins broadly, his hands massaging the teen's back and shoulder. The youngster tries to pull away, taken aback by the red eyes and almost cruel leer on his lover's lips. He can't move when the other man's strong arms pull him closer, flush against the elder's body.

"My turn." He promises, sending a shiver of arousal along the teen's spine.

-Einde

This request was brought to you by me for Yamigami Kami 666. He said: "There is not enough Nero topping here. Fix it!" Hereby, fixed. Somewhat… Let's hope he can scrape his ba… I mean courage together and post his own story of Devil May Cry soon. Come on lets all demand he makes an account so I have another person to bother! Whooooo!

If you have any idea, wish, request, whatever which you want to see here let me know. I merely started this fic due to Kami's request and another request I'm working on right now. If not, just let me know what you thought of this. I can make more you know? :B


	2. Hotel le a Démon

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. I take requests. Basically just lemons to my personal enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter two: The guys spend the night in a hotel. Rated for scared little girls.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. OOCness. Scaring little girls. Crack-ish, not too much. Warnings may vary.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the responses, alerts and favs! I'm going to have fun updating soon. Hope you guys like this chapter. Three is on its way.

Proposal By: Jacky, my real life friend. Yes, I know real people too. :B

…- Hotel le a Démon -…

"Sorry Dante, only one room left with one bed." The girl doesn't even try to sound or look apologetic. However, there is a hidden motive in her voice, but what could it be? The elder slayer nods, seeming to actually fall for it. Or maybe he's pretending to, which is even weirder.

The young man standing next to him however isn't buying it. His frown deepens even further when his eyes slide to the board behind the young, brunette woman, spotting the keys on the hooks with their designated bedrooms. At least half of the hotel is vacant. "All gone? What about all those keys?" He points adding as much sarcasm to his voice as he can muster. That's right, he so went there. He feels his older mate stir besides him, but the girl is relentless, staring at them from behind her glasses. "Those are from another hotel."

"This is the only hotel in the area."

"Still from another hotel."

"That's a load of bull."

"You don't even know what those keys can open."

"I'd guess rooms, seeing as the sign above it says 'Vacant rooms' and there is a room number above every key."

"You two are getting _this_ room." She states, walking towards the accused board and ripping a random key from the nail. She slams it on the counter giving the youngster a blank stare. "Take it or leave, I've got other people waiting." To that both hunters turn, spotting the lobby to be…

…empty.

Nero is about to go all bitch-mode on her when the older man steps in front of him, snatching the key and thanking her with a smile and a salute. He grabs the teen by the hand, practically dragging him to the staircase where he knows are the rooms. The younger slayer looks back one more time, spotting the down right perverted grin on the girl's face.

"She's one of those…" He whispers, his mate squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I know, but the room is free." The young man isn't satisfied with that answer.

Yaoi fangirls scare the crap out of him.

The teen frowns again, wondering what is wrong with some people. They actually get off on him and Dante sharing a bed? He'll have to search their room for camera's and other bugs. Yeah, that'll do. He smiles to himself, bumping into the larger man when he suddenly stops. The elder looks back at him and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I've known her for a few years and although she creeps me out more then my brother wearing a frilly princess dress for fun, she isn't evil." He unlocks the door, almost slamming it open and stepping aside to let his mate in first.

The room is just like the rest of the hotel, cheap and clean. The dark blue carpet is fluffy, the windows hidden by the same colour of drapes. The wooden bed is stashed in a corner, headboard against the wall. There is a small dresser next to the bed and a closet against the opposite wall where people can dump their clothing. There is also a table in the room with two couches. For reasons unknown to the teen there is no bathroom, though there's probably a public restroom down the hall.

He glares at the room one more time before his mate wraps his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together. The older man sniffs the teen's hair, mind conjuring up more naughty images. The room is fairly empty, and Dante had hoped they could have some fun in the shower but seeing as things are limited, they would have to make due here. The youngster sighs contently when strong hands massage his sides and stomach. He moves his head to the side to give the other man a little more access to his neck, shivering when lips trace the sensitive skin. Chuckling softly Nero allows the man behind him to take his coat off and discard his sword and gun. The coat is dumped on the floor, weapons on the table and within a second his mate is behind him again, lips once again attached to his neck and hands once again feeling him up.

The older male presses himself against the teen, grinding his half hard crotch against his mate's beautiful ass in a silent plea. Instead of pushing him away the young man purrs, agreeing with the man that it's alright to have some fun. They haven't had any real 'fun' in four days, when they had left the office for a mission. It hadn't been big but the pay had been good. December was actually a slow month when it came to devil slaying. Most devils moved to warmer or colder regions and it wouldn't be until mid-February before the mating season for Frost demons and other icy devils started.

Shivering the younger man turns around in his lover's arms, pressing his lips against the other's. His arms wrap around his broad shoulders and devil bringer scrapes over the shirt. Nero hadn't even noticed his mate taking off his own red coat, but he forgot about it all together when his lover takes his bottom lip between teeth, gently nibbling on it. His mate makes a humming sound when the teen parts his lips invitingly, their tongues meshing together in a slow kiss.

The young man begins unbuttoning his mate's light button-down shirt, trying to keep it cool so he won't rip the thin fabric. His lover runs his hands up and down his back, occasionally squeezing his ass with both hands. When Nero pops the last button of his mate's shirt open, revealing his chest and stomach their kiss becomes a little more frantic, both now pushing more against the other with lips, tongue and teeth. The younger man tries to take advantage of their position and slides his normal hand over his mate's hard on, making the other man growl. Dante however, cheats too, hooking his boot behind the teen and making him trip. They land on the bed, Nero with a yelp and his lover on top of him. "You suck you know that?" The youngster pouts but still welcomes the other man on the bed. "Getting there." He offers before locking their lips together, the youngster running his hands over the bare shoulders of his mate. Again the man had discarded an article of clothing without him noticing.

Rolling his eyes for his own silliness the young man begins working on his mate's leather pants, using one expert bringer to unbuckle the belt. Practise makes perfect after all. When the buckles are undone he sits up with the other man, pulling his own shirt off before the other grabs it from his hands and throws it… somewhere. Pants quickly follow along with two pairs of boxers leaving the slayers naked.

Lips collide once again while the hunters lie back down, hips grinding and hands touching for a while when they battle for dominance. Feeling he's losing this kiss as well Nero decides to try and cheat again. He runs his bringer down the other's muscular chest, shivering in delight at his mate's beautiful body. He can't be distracted for long however, his devil side sniggering when his lover gasps into his lips as demonic fingers wrap around the elder's shaft. "Cheater…" The older man growls into the kiss, unintentionally thrusting his hips into the demonic hand for more friction.

"And you're loving it." The teen smugly replies, feeling himself harden more when his mate grows harder into his stroking hand. "Yeah." Dante finally replies, voice a deep purr of ecstasy.

Both shift into a more comfortable position so that Nero can keep stroking his mate and Dante can still thrust into his hand. One of the elder's hands tangles into the teen's hair, pulling him close for another frenzied kiss. "Fuck…" He hisses, accidentally pulling the youngster's hair a little harder then he had intended. Nero doesn't mind though, actually liking the rough treatment. His grasp becomes a little tighter and his movements become a little rougher, making his lover growl lowly with pleasure. The teen moves his head a little to the side so the other man can attach his lips to the thin skin of his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive pulse and tongue licking every inch.

The young man feels his own erection throb when his lover's thrusting becomes uneven, a clear sign he's very close. Aroused by the thought of his mate coming for him and only him Nero speeds up again, running his hand from tip to base with stronger strokes, the pre cum dripping from the tip serving as lubricant. He hears his mate hiss again, teeth fasten onto the juncture between the younger man's neck and shoulder. The teen purrs when his mate bites down hard enough to break the skin, coming with a low growl over his hand and stomach.

Having his lover reduced to a quivering mess serves to arouse the youngster even further. He slams his lips back onto the elder's, shoving his tongue in and actually winning one while Dante comes down from his high with a deep purring. The older man remembers to punish his mate for 'cheating' and with a gentle bite to the teen's lower lip he breaks the kiss, once again running his tongue over the teen's jaw line and slowly licking towards his neck. One of his hands moves down the young man's chest and stomach, making the younger man arch his back and moan almost desperately. His head rolls from left to right as his mate begins kissing and licking his way down his body, stopping to nibble at a perky nipple. Again the teen arches and shudders when fingertips brush over his hard shaft. He thrusts his hips up in an attempt to get more friction, but nothing.

Devil bringer tangles itself into white locks when the older man leaves the abused bud to kiss lower, scraping his lips and teeth over the sensitive skin of the other's stomach. He begins cleaning his mate up from the mess he previously made, making sure the teen is clean before moving lower to the good part. His stubble accidentally brushes the young man's belly making him gasp and spare half a thought. _He looks so sexy with his stubble. Why don't you grow one?_ He devil side comments dryly. Because he can't actually, not yet anyway. Maybe in a few years.

The older man notices the sudden distraction in his mate's eyes, a quick idea popping into his head and he's loving it. Without warning he wraps his lips around the youngster's hard cock, sucking while swiftly bobbing his head down. The teen almost yells at the sudden pleasure, his bringer releasing the silver hair of his mate and shooting up so he can bite it to stifle the loud noises he begins to make when his lover roughly sucks him. The younger slayer writhes beneath his lover, the pressure building quickly. He growls deeply when the elder hums, sending vibrations down the teen's shaft. The youngster bucks uncontrollably, moaning when the edge nears closer. His normal hand wraps itself in the white locks of the elder this time, devil bringer shining hotly from arousal. When the older man growls again the youngster explodes into his mouth with a barely muffled groan, Dante eagerly milking him till the last drop.

The young man falls back down when he comes down from his high, a little surprised that his mate had made him cum so hard and fast. "Fucking hell…" He groans while the older male climbs back up his body with a smug grin plastered on his face. Their lips meet once again, Nero feeling himself stir again when he tastes himself on the other's lips. He's already spread his legs, now wrapping them around his mate's waist when he feels something hard brush his inner thigh.

It makes him hot all over again, feeling himself slowly becoming hard the more his lover brushes his erection against his entrance. Teasing bastard.

_How sexy would it be to be taken like this?__ Hard and without restraint? _ His devil side spares the thought, suddenly very eager to be taken by their glorious mate. That very same idea sends a shudder down the young man's spine. He tries to pull the other man closer with his legs, silently telling him to quit fooling around and get to the good part.

"Impatient?" He hears the elder chuckle in his ear. "No… hurry up…" Dante laughs softly, placing a soft kiss on the teen's lips before positioning himself fully against the younger man's opening. Carefully pushing in he watches his younger mate, his arousal suddenly flaring up at feeling how tight his mate is now. Nero places his hands on the other's shoulders, kneading the skin absently with his fingers. His mate pulls his hips back slowly, sliding out of the younger man. "Tight…" He groans, having to reel himself in or Nero will not be walking tomorrow. _He'll not be walking for a week. _His own devil side growls the opposite, taking a chunk of the older man's restraint. He tries to push back in slowly, but when Nero moans a little too sexily he begins to need more of that sound, more of those moans escaping the teen's lips like when he sucked him off before.

The teen's voice picks up in volume when Dante begins to take him without restraint, getting to a powerful pace that would break any human lover in half. He feels bringer cut into his shoulder, feels little rivers of blood dripping down his shoulder, back, and onto the young man beneath him. Nero throws his head back and moan, completely forgotten where they are. He groans even louder, not caring that the bed is slamming into the other wall with every thrust of his lover. Whoever is sleeping in the next room is now lying awake. He loses the ability to think about anything when his mate grabs his erection and begins stroking it. The young man draws him close for another kiss, their tongues colliding and battling for dominance once again.

With a very strong thrust the elder slams into the teen's sweet spot perfectly, making the young man see white. He groans almost pathetically, moaning his lover's name when the assault on his prostate continues. The heat begins to build in his stomach, coiling tighter with every thrust. The youngster throws his head back and closes his eyes, moaning again while the other man bites down onto his neck, reopening the bite wound that had closed before. It sends the youngster over the edge, his mate pounding him relentlessly.

Seeing his mate's completion creates a strong spark of ecstasy to course through the older man's body. He growls with flesh still between his teeth, his hunger growing when he feels the hot seed splatter between their bodies. He follows his lover over the edge for the second time that night, filling him to the brink with his own release. His younger mate welcomes him when he collapses on top of the young man, feeling lips nibble gently at his earlobe.

They lie in each other's embrace for a moment longer, neither wanting to pull away. Nero absently runs his devil claws over the scratches he made, watching the wounds already closed and heal over fast. He smiles a little when his mate nuzzles his hair, having stopped moving a while ago now. His smile grows even bigger when his mate starts to snore softly, already gone.

Yawning himself the teen relaxes, intending to go to sleep as well.

Both hunters are kicked back up when someone bangs their door, fists slamming repeatedly before the voice of the receptionist calls for them. Dante looks absolutely murderous for being denied his beauty sleep, but when she calls something about demons he gives his mate a confused look. He grabs the boxers from the floor on his way to the door, quickly sliding them on before opening. His silver brows raise in question when he spots the girl who had given them their room.

She gives the hunter a once over, unable to hide her sick grin any longer when she figures out what they have been doing. "There's a little girl in the room next to yours. She said something about demons coming to grab her or something. Said she heard growling and a bumping like noise?" She looks past the elder at the teen still in the bed. Nero's face went from Dante's coat red to tomato red, even his ears burning from embarrassment. He hides himself beneath the blanket, hoping people believe there really is a demon. "Anyway… You guys are the hunters, so check it out. Breakfast will be free, just keep it down next time." If _that_ wasn't a clear hint, Dante doesn't know what is.

She nods at the elder and waves at the teen, using her free hand to hold up a tissue to her nose to stop the bleeding as she makes her leave.

The hunter closes the door again, turning with a smile on his face. "Hear that? Free breakfast." Now, he's just trying to piss Nero off. In reply the younger slayer grabs the elder's pants from the edge of the bed and throws it at his mate. "Just get dressed." He steps out of the bed, keeping his gaze down. He can't remember the last time he was this embarrassed. This is even worse then the time they got caught by the girls.

After collecting their clothes and getting dressed in silence both slayers step out of the door. The door opposite from the little girl's room is open. Her room was indeed next to the room of the hunters, and Nero feels a new pang of humiliation rise to his cheeks. Dante wastes no time and causally enters the room with the half open door, spotting the perverted girl, the scared little girl and her mother holding her. There is a fat man sitting on the edge of the bed with a worried look on his face, obviously the dad. Nero does tag along, no longer daring to look at the receptionist. He can feel her undressing him with her eyes. And he can feel her imagining him and his mate in various positions, doing red hot devil sex to each other.

He suddenly feels violated.

The elder nods at the mother and her face lights up. She pets the girl's hair, making the six year old look at her. "Tell the hunters what you saw sweetie." She gently pats the brown hair of her daughter. The little girl turns at the leather clad man, her face wet from tears.

"I hear it growl and I heard a bumping noise! And it became really loud and then the demon was going to eat me so I ran really really fast I did before it would eat me." She begins to cry again, burying her face in her mother's hair. The woman looks back at the hunters pleadingly, begging them to find whatever this demon is and kill it. Dante nods at her, face set as serious as he can. He turns around and leaves, dragging the flushed teen with him.

Aw, children and their imagination.

Out in the hallway and closing the door the elder slayer begins sniggering uncontrollably, bracing himself against the wall for support. He keeps a hand in front of his mouth to keep the noise down, tears welling in his eyes out of sheer comedy. His younger mate is less then pleased, face red and hidden beneath his hands. Even his devil bringer has dimmed down its light out of utter humiliation.

"I can't fucking believe this…" He murmurs, not feeling any better when his mate is nearing hysterics. Tears are streaming down his face now and his shoulders jerk uncontrollably with barely silenced laughter.

They are never having sex ever again!

-Einde

Little kids and their imagination... This request was brought to you by me for my real life friend (Yes I have those too) Jacky.

Chapter three is coming up soon too. Again, let me know what you think! I love me some reviewers. :3

I take requests so if you think of something that would be fun and you're not in the mood to write yourself, let me know :P


	3. The Randomness of Molestation

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. I take requests. Basically just lemons much to my personal enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter three: Rated for Dante getting molested.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. OOCness. Kind of plotless. Warnings may vary.

A/N: For this chapter I actually went a little extra mile. (Wtf!) I wrote a few random locations on a dice and just pitched it. See below for the results! Also, sorry for the short intro! But I personally liked it like that. Hope you guys do to.

Proposal By: Amaya-nights rain, one of my other sweet reviewers.

_…- _The Randomness of Molestation -…

"Ok watered the plants, fed the fish, cleaned the fridge and dusted the shelves… I think we're done." The young man taps the glass of the fish tank with his bringer again, making two of the white fish turn and look at him. The little fish stare with bulging eyes for a moment before swimming up again, snapping at the fish food resting on the surface of the water. Soon they are joined by their many sisters.

The teen turns to his mate who is sitting on the couch. He has remained there for the full hour they were here, obediently waiting for his mate to run around the apartment and do what he had been asked to do. The girls had been gone for vacation and had asked the men if they could watch the apartment. Well, they had demanded it and threatened with more dept, so naturally Dante had agreed. Then he had proceeded with dumping the task on his mate, who had begrudgingly taken it. He could get his ass shot too if something were wrong with the home of the girls. The elder is happy enough now, with a cold beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

He turns the television off and discards the remote and empty can, about to get up to leave the apartment when the couch dips next to him. His younger mate sits himself down next to him and out of habit the elder wraps and arm around his waist to pull him closer. He is immensely surprised when the teen moves to straddle his hips, bringing their faces together for a kiss. Having not been allowed to touch the young man ever since this morning makes this an easy decision for the older man. Softly purring now he wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling them together.

When a soft tongue nudges his lips he parts the slowly, moaning softly when Nero presses himself more firmly against him. Slowly the younger hunter breaks the kiss, placing a few more on his mate's jaw before speaking. "Remember when you said that I was such a prude for not letting you have your way with me whenever we where somewhere _I_ considered dangerous or public?" He can practically hear the little wheels in his mate's head spin slowly. They need to be oiled. "This place isn't dangerous or public." He retorts, smirk on his face growing wider. It drops when his mate counters:

"The girls can get home any second." The prospect of the ladies coming home frightens Dante in three different ways.

One, if Trish walks in on them all hell will break loose. In a not fun kind of way. What is even worse is that Nero will escape her line of fire. Nero may have demonic blood running through his veins, he isn't made out of the stuff Dante is made of, making him a lot more squishy and a lot less fun to shoot then Dante. Also, Trish will avert her anger towards the elder because she refuses to believe the young man would instigate sex with his mate in a place like this, where they aren't supposed to have sex. In this case, Dante is fucked, literally.

Two, if Lady walks in on them doing the nasty it will result in a high pitched scream that will damage his eardrums, nosebleed blood all over the place and he will not be hearing the end of it until Nero reaches his age. The girl is too much of a fangirl in his opinion. Though he's glad she (and Trish) have accepted the hunters as a couple, she can take it too far. Hell, Lady knows when Nero decides to have sex with him before _Nero_ decides he will have sex with him. In this case, Dante is also fucked, literally.

And the dreaded three, which results in a simultaneous screeching of the girls, followed by the aforementioned nosebleed blood on the floor as well as Dante's, a couple of bullets in his ass and Nero off the hook guilt free. In this case, Dante is fucked _twice_! Literally…

In short, having sex anywhere near the ladies is a no no in Dante's book. A big no no with a capital I'd Rather Fight Three Virgils Then This!

"We can't just…" He begins, trying to push the demonic arm away which had already disappeared beneath his shirt. The claws scratch along his skin just the way he likes it, arousing him and Nero knows this.

A big part of his resolves of not having sex here is hacked away when the younger man moans softly and much more inviting then he normally would. "We better…" He is cut off when the teen grinds their hips together and bites him, making him groan and silently demanding the older man touches him back. Dante is smart enough to do just that, moving his hands to the teen's hips and nudging him to lie on the couch.

Eager because he thinks he's won Nero complies, but instead of a heavy body relaxing against him when he's down there is nothing but air. He opens his eyes just in time to see his mate disappear through the doorway.

Even Dante's devil side swears at him for making a run for it. Which is ridiculous because it's usually not so ready to give in on taking the beating, so to speak. "Fucking traitor." He hisses through clenched teeth, almost at the door. Before his hand can touch the handle however something powerful wraps around his ankle, his body dropping to the floor and dragging him back through the tiled hallway. His fingers try to grab at anything he can get a hold of, which isn't much besides the floor. He swears again, trying to kick at the hold and pondering if he should try and scream rape or not. Behind him he can hear his mate chuckle darkly. "This is going to happen." The youngster states with a wide grin, dragging his older mate back into the living room.

The statement sends a shudder down the older man's spine, but not out of the sheer terror of being taken on the floor of the apartment of the trigger happy girls. It's one of arousal, and it's very uncalled for. _Oh yeah, this is definitely going to happen._ His devil side smirks in the back of his mind, making the slayer grind his teeth in frustration.

Why the teen is suddenly so hell-bent on having sex in one of the most dangerous places in the world (In Dante's opinion that is) is beyond him. It probably has something to do with the whole getting back at him for making a stupid comment, but there has to be something else to it. Maybe the kid was getting in heat? As much as the older man likes the prospect of three days of constant mating, he will need his balls for that and if the girls find out about this he _will_ be castrated.

"Fucking hell…" He hisses, fingers clawing at the carpet of the living room now while the weight of his mate settles on his back, pressing him more firmly against the floor. _So going to happen._ Devil side whispers again, and when the teen's bringer grabs his half hard length through his pants he actually forgets why he was trying to get away. More coherent thoughts flee him when the stroking continues, making him hard and wanting quickly. He groans when his mate pauses for just a moment to move further up his back, placing kisses on his neck and nibbling at his earlobe.

Deciding that all logic can be damned to hell the older man turns, slamming his lips against the teen's to try and get the control back he accidentally gave away. The younger half devil however is getting power high and doesn't give his mate a moment to dominate. He pushes against the invading tongue with vigour, biting down on the other man's lips and tongue in punishment. His human hand is wrapped in the soft fabric of the elder's shirt, devil bringer still stroking his mate to hardness. Feeling that he's losing the older male backs down before his lover bites his tongue off, strangely aroused by the younger slayer's dominance.

The younger man stops rubbing his mate to grab the rim of the elder's shirt more firmly, pulling it up and with a little help over the other man's head. His own shirt is removed quickly as well. Pants quickly follow, the soft rug actually very pleasant and soft. The younger slayer sits in between his lover's legs, which spread for him willingly. He wouldn't be able to do so if the elder wouldn't let him. Feeling mighty proud of himself Nero places a soft kiss on the other's lips. The young man gives him a very sexy smirk, one of victory and challenge. The older man will have to wipe that smug smirk of his smug, prick face. Later.

He doesn't even have the time to ponder on how he suddenly got on the bottom, just like that. Surely in a situation like this wouldn't Dante be the one instigating it? And wouldn't Dante be the one on top? Wouldn't Dante be the one sucking on his fingers for lubrication?

Ah well… Dante doesn't care anymore.

The teen places his fingers near the other man's entrance, leaning over to kiss his mate while prodding him with one finger. His lover is tight he realises when pushing it in, but that can be fixed. He begins moving his finger, spending his time kissing and licking his lover's throat and neck while the older male relaxes and adjusts. Not like they haven't done it like this before, it's just something the other has to get used to again. Redeeming him ready Nero pushes a second finger in, once again finding restraint and once again taking his sweet time fingering his mate. He deliberately avoids the man's sweet spot, just for the hell of teasing him. It feels so good to have his lover beneath him like this, completely surrendered and trusting. The youngster lowers his kisses to his lover's chest, gently tracing his lips over a nipple while his mate places a hand in his hair and a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the fingers kneading his scalp and shoulder the teen enters a third finger, thrusting them in and out and, again, running his lips over the other's salty skin.

His mate is purring softly, taking his sweet time to get used to this weird feeling. Even his devil side is content in submitting for once, usually making it much harder to give control to the teen even if Dante wants to. Maybe it had been aroused by the young man's sudden bout of dominance?

Thoughts like that quickly flee him once more when the youngster suddenly wraps the fingers of his bringer around his erection, slowly stroking it in time with his prodding fingers. Not that he is complaining, the teen is doing a damn good job so far and he's getting pretty exited to get to the next part.

With a quick pull at the snow white hair of the young man he gets all the attention he needs. "Enough teasing." He demands with a playful hint, feeling a little bubbly when his lover smiles back at him. The younger man does what he is told, leaning in to kiss the older man again. This time their tongues slowly collide, lips meshing together perfectly.

All this time Nero hadn't stopped stroking his mate, using the pre cum dripping from the tip for easy movement. What moisture had remained on his fingers he had used to lubricate himself, eager to get started now that his mate is ready. Dante bites on the teen's lower lip in a silent demand he hurries up, and again the younger male does what he is told. With legs wrapping around his waist a bit more securely the teen presses himself against the elder's entrance, watching his lover's face for a moment. He presses in gently, even though he doesn't have to but it just feels right like this. His lover doesn't even have the decency to look a bit uncomfortable, badass attitude rising to the surface.

After pushing himself as deep as he can go Nero waits again, just for good measure, before pulling back slowly. He actually manages to hit his mate's sweet spot at the very first try, once again feeling arrogance rise in his chest. H_eh, really are good at this_. His devil side remarks, purring at their mate. The young man agrees while moving his hips in a gentle pace, trying to hit the other's prostate with every thrust and almost always succeeding. The older man groans and places his teeth on the younger man's neck.

The teen himself shudders when he does so, losing his rhythm for a moment when the older male bites hard enough to bruise and break skin. They pick up their pace once more, Nero once again stroking his mate towards completion. He squeezes a little harder, making the older man hiss and throw his head against the floor with a soft thud. The spark of arousal this action creates is strong enough to make the teen shudder as he forces himself to take the other harder.

There is only so much the teen can take when his lover bites down on the other side of his neck when he comes, hot seed spilling over his hand and between their sweat slicked bodies. The coil in his lower stomach winds tighter with every thrust and soon the younger man follows the older man into the abyss of pleasure. He growls against the skin of his mate, feeling the dull aftermath of their lovemaking slowly approach as he comes down from his ecstasy. It makes his heart flutter when he hears his older lover purr contently, even more so then the almost proud stare he's receiving.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been practising." Both chuckle, then indulge in another kiss, tongues slowly meshing together while their breaths and heartbeats slow down. The older male purrs softly, impresses that the teen is becoming as determined as he is when it comes to doing the bumpy-bump with each other.

Both swiftly part at the sound of the front door slamming shut and the clicking of heels on tile. "…think they're still here?" Lady's voice comes to hearing. She seems a lot happier then is usual for her. Probably because she is so relaxed and can't smell what the demonic woman is smelling. The scent of the sex is in the air. She sounds a lot less pleased.

"You two better be dressed when I get in there!"

-Einde

This request was brought to you by me for Amaya-nights rain. I hope this is what you were looking for. Sorry for the swift intro, I kinda want them to be a bit longer then this. Heh, this is one of the locations I wrote on the dice I used to pick a location. Just to let you know for fun I also had: ice cream parlor, Kyrie's bedroom, a cage (Think of something kidnapping Dante and then putting him in the cage) Lady's bedroom, and the shower (Aren't I creative…?)

**Important:** I did finish another request for triple XxX. (Got her/his request sooner then this one) The problem is, it's just a plotless lemon. I'm having a lot of trouble adding something to it. If we ignore the plot it's already finished, would it be alright if I post it anyway? I'm not posting it if it's not ok. Then I'll think of… something… O_o Let me know!

As for the requests. If you have any requests let me know. It doesn't have to be humorous, can be sad (I know I'll try) or sappy or shit whatever. Maybe even AU? I can do that… I think. If not, just let me feel the love. Your reviews are like crack to me!


	4. A First Time for Everything

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. I take requests. Basically just lemons to my personal enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter four: Slap yourself if you didn't think Dante could be a little evil.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. OOCness. Warnings may vary.

A/N: I rewrote this chapter three times from scratch. Still I wasn't very happy with it until I made this one. Next three lemons are coming up soon too. One will have a bit more of a plot, and the other two a whole lot more of a plot. (Scary!) Also, I love my reviewers! Can't say this enough!

Proposal By: Triple XxX, one of my sweet reviewers. Sorry it's so late, since you were the first to post a request. Hope this makes it up to you. It's probably not what you expected, but I hope it's good anyway. If not… I have another request open… heh…

…- A First Time for Everything-…

If anyone has ever told you Dante was a bit of a perf, they had been telling you the truth. Yes, if a random stranger has ever walked up to you in a random place or location, had bitch-slapped you in the face and had told you the great and almighty son of Sparda was a perverted little half devil, they had been telling you the truth. And the slap in the face?

You probably deserved it.

With a smug grin on his face the legendary slayer carefully plants his Rebellion on the backseat, making sure it's secure before closing the door of the red car. He walks to the driver's side and opens the door, still unable to hold from smiling like a sadist. _See? Isn't it a great plan?_ His devil side purrs at him from the back of his mind. He takes a seat behind the wheel and closes the door, having mixed feelings considering the strange situation he is in. Well, not at this very moment, but when he gets home in a few hours.

Because when he left the office yesterday morning he left his lovable mate on his own. The teen had kissed him goodbye, smelling of a scent Dante had smelled on many young demons. A scent that marks another milestone on a young devil's journey to adulthood. Usually young demons go through it when they have a mate who can provide with the necessities, can protect them in this state of insecurity, stress and vulnerability. The slayer grins again, starting the car and speeding off home, to his mate and love, to his Nero.

For the young man was getting in heat.

For the first time in his life.

And Dante, being the naughty half devil and bastard that he is, decided he wanted to have a little fun, which is why he stalled so much on this hunt. When he gets home, he will come home to a near desperate, hormonal horny half devil in full heat. Best part is that Dante cannot be blamed for leaving, meaning he gets to keep his balls when he's through with the sexy hellion.

If you hadn't thought Dante Sparda would be capable of being this cruel, you deserve another slap to the face. Yes, you suck _that_ much.

It doesn't take the slayer long to get on the high road. He was only a few towns away, had actually spend a lot of time tracking the demon down. Turned out it was just a Yobuko travelling towards another mountain range. Stupid humans and their stupid fears. Yobuko is no powerful demon, nor a dangerous one. They live in specific places like the mountains. They are what people believe to be the echo you hear when shouting. Silly demons, but not dangerous.

_Ahem… hello? Our mate? Sexy and desperate? Why are you __not driving any faster?_ That must have been the longest sentence his devil side has ever spoken to him. The slayer raises his brows in surprise, receiving a mental kick from his mental devil to make sure he keeps his attention where it belongs. On Nero, and not some stupid mountain demon that gets off on mimicking travellers.

…- A little over two hours later -…

Dante had collected his pay and returns home.

Upon opening the front door the office is quiet and dark. The slayer quietly steps inside, his sensitive nose quickly picking up a very sexy and inviting smell. It doesn't stop his devil side from growling wantonly and his smile to grow into a feral grin. The perfume is thick with his mate's smell, accompanied by roses, agarwood and cherries. All of those scents are thick, heavy with the powerful smell of the heat.

The white haired man enters swiftly, discarding his weapons carefully on his desk to be cleaned later. His leather red coat is quick to follow over the back of his desk chair, boots quickly after that. He quickly moves up the staircase and to the first floor, sniffing the teen out in their bedroom. The scent of heat becomes even thicker, and the slayer swiftly moves to their bedroom. There is only so long he can take with the younger slayer's devil side softly humming for him.

Upon opening the door the silver haired man is met with a most beautiful and arousing sight. To say the young man looks like a decrepit wreak would be an understatement.

Dishevelled hair, damp from sweat. Devil bringer is glowing like a beacon, the light a pure, hot white, throbbing softly at the erratic beating of the young man's heart. The claws are digging into the already destroyed sheets of their bed, twisting as the young slayer writhes in agony and pleasure. The cloth is reduced to nothing but ribbons, claws of bringer shredding them like paper. Dante isn't surprised to find the younger man in this state, the teen having desperately tried to find any for of release in the past few hours. He's yet to notice the man in the doorway, his eyes fallen closed when he chokes back another moan, his free hand wrapped around his shaft and pumping it. There is no rhythm in his strokes, his mind to far gone to comprehend what he is doing. His naked body is shining in the light of the moon, coated with a thin layer of sweat that doesn't help at all in cooling him down.

Feeling his leather pants becoming a little too tight for comfort Dante moves from his spot near the door, careful not to startle the teenager on the bed. The young man slowly opens his eyes when the mattress suddenly dips, the presence of his mate suddenly in the forefront of his mind.

Within the blink of an eye the older man finds himself suddenly pinned to the bed, the younger half devil having surprised him with this sudden burst of speed. The younger hunter straddles the elder's hips, devil bringer easily pinning the elder down. "What's wrong with me?" He chokes out, unable to stop grinding his hips against the other man, the friction he receives from rubbing his erection against the other's pants too good to stop. He groans pathetically when his lover wraps his arms around his waist, pulling them closer. The elder leans in to whisper in the teen's ear, becoming aroused just by the scent of his mate. "It's the heat." His lips brush over the teen's ear as he whispers. With that simple statement all of the younger man's anxiety disappears like snow to the sun. The older half devil goes into heat every other month, a three-day period that ends with Nero unable to walk for several days when it is over.

"So that's it…" He breathes through his clenched jaws, nearly ripping the other's shirt when he pulls his head back. He hadn't realised he had bitten down onto the cloth to begin with. "Fix it." He hisses, once again grinding his hips against the other. Small beads of sweat drip down his body and onto the elder's shirt. He looks like he's already had sex with those beautiful bedroom eyes he's giving the man beneath him. Then again Dante knows what the heat can do to a demon, and he wouldn't be surprised if the young half devil had tried to find any form of release in the last few hours. The teen is breathing like he just finished a marathon or a footrace. And he won.

"What took you so long to begin with?" He hisses again, finally releasing the cloth between his teeth. The older half devil is hit with a wall of arousal every time he inhales, his mate hot and bothered. "Just a Yobuko, I had trouble tracking it down." He lies through his teeth with a small grin on his face, pretending he doesn't smell that down right erotic scent, doesn't feel his devil side react to the teen's inner devil's advances and begging, doesn't notice the usually calm pools of blue are now a bloody red. The young man makes an acknowledging grunt, clearly distracted and probably not even listening.

"You ok? You look a little bothered." He teases, moving to lie on his back, bringing his arms up and hooking his hands behind his head. He makes sure to flex his muscles a little bit, chuckling darkly when the teen's eyes are practically eating him up. The youngster releases a chocked groan, teeth grinding and claws of his bringer digging into the fabric of the other's shirt. The gaze in his clouded eyes is practically screaming deranged half devil. Dante lowers his arms and chuckles again, thinking he better be a little careful with Nero staring at him with a look that screams 'Imma rape ya bitch'.

It is probably the sexiest look Nero has ever given him. The sexiest thing he's ever done happens next, the teen's hands ripping the shirt open and away. The youngster releases a sound that is a mixture of a moan and a growl. He immediately dives down to attach his lips to his older mate's beautiful chest, sucking and biting at every inch. His hands freely roam the elder's perfectly sculpted chest, basking in his stronger lover's dominating aura. Losing it, the younger man moves his hips as if he were already impaled onto the elder's erection, moaning at the thought and hissing when he comes back to reality. "Damn, you're really into this aren't you?" Gently, the elder places his hands on the other's lithe hips and pushes him over. "Shut…" The youngster doesn't finish that sentence when his lover rolls on top of him and between his legs. The older man moves once, experimentally grinding his hips into the teen's. In reaction the younger man throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream as he arches his back. He's really losing it.

Bringer ripping through his shirt draws him from his thoughts, Nero carelessly shredding the fabric further and cutting the older man with his demonic hand. Dante pulls back with a hiss, can't move too far when his mate wraps his legs around his waist and his free hand clutches at his shoulder, fingernails digging into his back. Loving the pain, the older slayer slams his lips on top of the teen's immediately growling in pleasure when the younger man puts up a fight, their tongues battling for dominance. The younger man has never been this vicious, biting and using his claws to dig deeper into the other's skin. Dante is a quick healer but still little rivers of blood stream down his skin, devil side growling and shuddering with him in this pleasure.

The older man tangles his hand in the silver hair of his mate, using his free hand to stroke his mate, but the teen beneath him quickly grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Don't… more…" He rasps against his lips, licking the spilled blood with his bloodied tongue. Dante can do nothing more but comply, his hand instead disappearing between their bodies to unbuckle his leather pants. His lover purrs at him for complying, softly purring and once again closing the distance in a kiss more gentle then the one before.

His bigger lover has to pull back slightly in order to pull his pants off, his underwear quickly following suit, releasing his own hard need. His younger mate makes a sound that comes close to approval when he climbs back onto the bed.

"Easy." Dante whispers in the younger man's ear, feeling the teen shudder. He positions himself at the younger man's tight entrance, feeling a spark of arousal shoot down his groin at the thought of taking the younger hunter like this. It will be delicious to say the least. Nero wraps his legs around the elder's waist, pulling him as close as he can. The young man nearly loses it when he feels the hard shaft push inside of him, desperate to have it deeper. His mate enters him slowly, so agonisingly slowly, but so damn good.

The older half-breed feels the young man become tighter around him, the very penetration combined with the desperate need for more already sending the younger half devil over the edge with a low scream. Having his lover come so soon fuels the older man's arrogance and desire for more. He has been rocking his hips slowly, drawing out the younger man's orgasm. "Am I really that good in the sack?" He teases, kissing the younger man's neck and waiting for him to recover. "Will you fuck me hard if I say yes?" Devil bringer digs into his back, drawing thin lines of blood on their way down.

With a soft smile Dante pulls his hips back, beginning a slow rhythm to have the youngster adjust to him. To his amazement the teen's erection is already stirred back to life, rubbing against him with every thrust.

Is he like this when he's in heat? He knows his mind is fogged, but not to this state.

His mate suddenly cries out when the elder hits his prostate on a particularly deep thrust. "More…" He hisses, attaching his teeth to the older man's neck and biting so hard he draws blood. This only arouses them both more, the scent of blood fuelling their devil sides.

Going harder, the slayer expertly angles his every thrust to hit the teen's sweet spot, the spot that makes him nearly scream in pleasure. Their lips crush together in another heated kiss, drowning out each other's moans and growls of pleasure. The kiss doesn't last long as they both need their air, both panting heavily with every thrust. The older man tears another moan from the other's lips, one of his hands releasing the youngster's hip to wrap around his leaking erection. He strokes his mate, trying to synchronise with his thrusts. It's easy to pleasure the younger man, the pre cum leaking from the tip making his cock slick. The younger male throws his head back after a few hard thrusts, crying out when his blissful orgasm hits him for the second time. Seeing his beautiful mate come sends a shudder of arousal down the other's spine, his orgasm hitting him harder then ever. The younger man rolls his head from left to right, letting his lover fill him with his seed.

He softly mewls when his lover pulls out of him after having recovered, having to miss the other's warmth for only a second as strong arms wrap around his body and pull him closer. With a yawn the younger man settles on his lover's chest, too exhausted to keep going even if his hormones make him stir slightly again. He closes his eyes, content when he feels the elder's fingers brush through his hair. "You knew this was coming didn't you?"

"…Yeah."

"And yet you left me here all by myself."

"Yeah."

"You're an asshole…"

"Love you too kid."

-Einde

This request was brought to you by me for Triple XxX (Does that make it 9 Xs?) Hope you guys like.

After this chapter I have three more requests open. (At this very moment) For JustHexx, Insanity Is Iminent and keadeblue264, they're coming! Soon!

I heart my reviewers so much. I hope you guys have as much fun reading as I have writing. Seriously, sometimes I crack myself up.


	5. Little Miss Princess

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Just for the hell of it, I take requests. Basically just lemons, much to my enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter five: rated for Kyrie getting married with an OC.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. An OC with a big role and OOCness. Warnings may vary.

A/N: It's fun to write a nice Kyrie. I hope it's ok I gave her a husband. I just didn't want her to be alone. He's just an OC so feel free to forget his existence when you're done with this chapter.

Proposal By: JustHexx, they iz mah reviewer too. Hope ya love!

…- Little Miss Princess -…

It has taken five long months, but in the end they had done it.

The people had been able to restore their Fortuna back to its original glory. Once again the streets were cleaned of any rubble and demonic bodies, the homes of the people restored and the lives of the religious people once more back to normal.

In order to celebrate the restoration a feast had been planned, two weeks filled with many activities to rejoice. Though Nero hand moved in with Dante long before the city had been restored, the need to go back and see how everyone was doing had been nagging the teen's desire to travel.

Deciding that they should visit Kyrie and her husband (Well… It was more like Nero demanding it and Dante just giving in cause he likes to get laid often) both slayers had stopped by in Fortuna. Upon opening her front door Kyrie had screeched in a way only girls like her can screech and had jumped her brother in an attack-hug. She had proceeded into hugging Dante, giving him the creepiest fan girl grin he had ever seen. He was glad she had accepted him and her brother for who and what they were, but she seemed to be a little too happy about it.

Yup, Nero and Kyrie had gone their separate ways as brother and sister. The young man had moved in with the other slayer to peruse a career as a demon hunter while Kyrie settled down and got married. Reginald, or Reg for friends and Reggie for Dante, is a scrawny fellow with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He has big glasses that remind Dante of an owl. Truth be told the guy is three encounters with Dante away from a nervous breakdown. He and Kyrie have been married for three months now and his good guy attitude (And sheer adoration of the two half devils) had quickly earned him the love and respect of the youngest devil slayer. Nero had grown fond of the guy because he is a respected doctor in the city, and therefore able to provide for his sister. Long story short, Nero likes him, so Dante likes him.

Easy.

That was two weeks ago. It wouldn't be long before the slayers would return home to Devil May Cry, but for now they enjoyed the company of Nero's sister and her husband.

"And then I stabbed them all in the face." The elder slayer states matter of factly, sharing another one of his great demon killing stories. Reggie is staring at him with oogly eyes, gaping at him at the sheer awesomeness of the story. His tiny hands are clutching his cup, the thee long gone cold.

Sitting next to the amazed doctor Kyrie gives the elder a broad smile, pouring him his seventh cup of thee. It's not that Dante is a big thee drinker, it's just that the cups here are so tiny. In one gulp all of it is gone. It's annoying. "Well, we should get to the store." She stands from her seat, her husband obediently getting to his feet to fetch her coat. Yes, she has trained him well. "Before it closes, why don't you two rest up a bit?"

Reg has already retrieved her purse and coat, already dressed in his. The red headed woman shares a little more small talk with the elder before both are shoved out the door of their own home by Dante, the slayer wanting some alone time with his mate. Reg gives the elder one last look of adoration before stepping out too. He waves a goodbye, quickly following his wife out the door.

Yup, Kyrie had caught herself one fine man. Needless to say she did almost as good as Nero. For the kid caught himself the sexiest man alive.

Really why wouldn't they approve of Dante? He's adorable.

Finding himself distracted long enough the half devil swiftly moves back to the living room. Nero however had moved himself and the dishes to the kitchen, intending to get them done before the other two return home. He feels a pair of eyes suddenly burning in the back of his head, knowing his older mate is standing behind him in the doorway, probably once again thinking of ways to get in his pants.

Behind him Dante fidgets, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ever since they got here his mate had refused him, again and again, because God forbid his little sister finds them doing unthinkably sexy things to each other.

But Kyrie and her husband weren't around now. They had gone shopping. They would be gone for at least an hour.

With a wicket grin and a burning desire to get off, the slayer wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, effectively pulling him close. "No…" Comes the almost bored reply at the elder male's advances. Quickly releasing the teen he steps back, feeling like sulking but he fights that off with vigour. Sulking is an uncool, passive, _non violent_ action one takes when not getting what one wants. To sulk because he isn't getting laid would be disastrous to his reputation. So instead, Dante's naughty little brain will come up with a suitable solution for the situation. He has to come up with something so evil, so vile… so incredibly amazing that his brain will explode when he even begins to think about it.

"Quit staring like a senile old git or I'll have you placed in a home…" Nero doesn't even need to turn around to read his lover like a book. He can practically feel the eyes of the older man burn at the back of his neck. Once again a pair of arms wrap around the younger man's waist, once again pulling him to a strong body and once again the teenager releases an annoyed sigh, placing the clean plates in the cupboard and closing it with a little more force then needed. He can smell the scent of arousal coming from the elder, not very strong yet but if he doesn't do something to cool the other man off soon he himself will be affected by it as well. "I said no…"

In the two months that their relationship had been moved to a physical level, Dante had been the one on top every time. With Nero being a virgin there had been much to do, much to learn, the elder trying to teach his mate everything he knew. To be perfectly honest, the elder hadn't really kept in mind to have his mate take the dominant role in one of their sexy times, and this is the perfect opportunity to manipulate the young man into doing what he wants.

"You haven't been on top yet, wanna try?" He purrs seductively, licking his lips and pressing his hips against the smaller frame in front of him.

Now, Nero is a smart young man. He might not have the experience the older slayer has, but he is a quick learner and can anticipate any dirty tricks his mate has up his sleeve. Surely he will not fall for the older man's deceit?

…- Upstairs -…

The soft double bed creaks when they land upon it. Purring proudly to himself Dante allows the younger man to peel his shirt off, feeling mighty smug for being able to manipulate his mate into doing whatever he wants this easily. Normally all he had to do was be horny and stand around the teen long enough for his scent of arousal to influence his lover. Being a teenager, and thus high with hormones of both human and demon Nero easily falls for whatever the elder can dish out.

The teen's shirt quickly follows afterwards.

He lies on his back to let the young man take the lead, settling against the pillows and shoving a thin article of clothing out of the way that is neither his or Nero's judging by the pink flowery print. He doesn't register who it could be from, but he no longer cares when the teen moves to lie between his legs, attacking his throat with his teeth and lips. If Nero had taken a second longer to explore their surroundings they would notice the absence of powerful weapons and half demonic smells and notice the presence of frilly furniture, human perfumes and flowery prints. With a sigh the older male relaxes, confident that the teen knows what he is doing at least somewhat.

Dante has been a great example for him after all.

Half a thought is spared that they are in the wrong room, but he can't remember to give a damn when the younger male boldly kisses and licks a trail down his chest, devil bringer gently scraping over his stomach while the teen's other hand begins to fondle with the hardening bulge hidden in the older man's leather pants. Dante groans softly, enjoying the near expert touches of his mate. He brings a hand up to play with the other male's hair, grunting when Nero's teeth scrape over one of his nipples. The youngster expertly pleasures him with his hands and lips, and as he slowly moves lower down the older slayer's body the elder can't fight the sparks of arousal shooting down his chest and stomach.

The teen places a trail of kisses in the middle of his strong chest, slowly kissing lower while trying to keep the stroking up. It's still quite difficult to keep a straight rhythm, but he knows he'll get there. He's getting better and better at this every time.

Having come to the elder's pants Nero wastes no time in unbuckling them, eager to show his mate he can be great at this too. The older man moans encouragingly when the teen opens the last buckle, his fingers disappearing beneath the waistband of the pants and pulling them down. The young man hums approvingly, seeing that his mate is actually wearing underwear beneath them.

Once again Nero had demanded Dante wears some when in the presence of his little sister, because all hell will break loose when Dante's perverseness rubs off on her.

Maybe now is a good time to tell the young man that ship had sailed long ago.

That not too brilliant idea is conveniently washed away when his boxers are pulled down his legs as well and discarded.

Dante had been unprepared for the hot mouth swiftly devouring his erection, almost yelling in surprise and pleasure. He makes a mental note to punish his lover later for surprising him like this, for now enjoying the expert tongue coiling around his hard erection and the heat of his mate's skilled mouth. He groans lowly and fists the white locks of his mate, pushing his head down to take more of his erection in. Nero happily complies, letting the older man fuck his mouth while he concentrates on sucking and humming.

Groaning, Dante bites his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud. He knows the walls of these little buildings are thin and he wouldn't want to alert the neighbours when he's worked so hard to get into the teen's pants.

Well… Nero is getting into his pants but the point is the same. The heat is quickly building, making it hard for the older man to hold back his noises. His mate doesn't seem to mind, sucking harder to work his lover to his release. The older man comes with a low growl of his lover's name, feeling the young man swallow every single drop he spills.

The younger male purrs softly while licking the softening member clean of any spilled fluids, feeling his demonic blood boil with anticipation. He hadn't really paid attention to who had been on top all the time either, but now that the idea and the opportunity presented themselves he is getting but what eager to try. He licks his lips like a sated cat, moving back up his lover's strong body and kissing and nibbling at the muscular curves on his way up. He comes to a stop when he's sitting up, there is just one thing he needs to get the party started.

"Where's the…?" Before Nero can finish that question the elder is dangling the tube of lube in front of his face, gingerly offering it. With a sigh the teen rolls his eyes, snatching the tube from his mate. He opens the tube with a soft 'pop' and pours some of the scented lubrication on his fingers.

Vanilla? What happened to strawberries?

Deciding not to dwell on it Nero makes sure his fingers are well coated before leaning towards his mate to share a kiss on the lips. The adoring look he receives from his older lover is the encouragement he needs.

The older man hisses when cold fingers brush against his entrance, gently biting down on the youngster's neck when offered. He hears the punk chuckle for being able to do this to him, feeling a grin work itself to his face. It takes a few more seconds for the teen to collect enough courage to push a single finger inside of his lover. It's not like he's never inserted his fingers inside an ass, he's done it a few times to himself during masturbation. It had never been enough compared to his mate's hard erection, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. Wriggling the digit inside of the tight heat the younger male finds Dante doesn't feel any different from himself, although a bit tighter. Still very warm though, and squishy. Without further ado he carefully inserts a second finger, recalling that the elder was always careful with him when they had been apart for some time, unable to have sex for at least a couple of days. Nero is met with a bit more resistance now, unsure if he's doing alright.

Noticing the younger man's hesitation and insecurity Dante reaches out for him, gently grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him close for another kiss. Their lips mesh together perfectly and the elder can't help but feel very proud of himself when he feels the younger man relax against him more, a little more confident now. The older man can feel the fingers move slightly, being pulled back before hesitatingly being pressed back in.

Dante brushes his tongue against the teen's soft lips, savouring the taste before plunging in with a bit of force. He's a bit surprised he's able to dominate the kiss so very easily, the youngster barely putting up a fight at all. The slayer shakes softly out of the humour of it all, the young man obviously too preoccupied with trying to finger him without hurting him to care he lost this kiss when he's supposed to be dominant. Finally Nero gets down to business, adding a third finger for more stretching. The pain softly throbbing in his nether regions turn to excite the older man even more. He kind of hopes the younger slayer will be able to hurt him, the pain helping him to get off. The white haired man shudders when the younger man's fingers dig deeply inside of him, one of the tips brushing against his prostate.

Shuddering with pleasure the slayer breaks the kiss, rolling his head back and enjoying wave after wave of pleasure washing over him while Nero's fingers brush his sweet spot torturously. Now he knows why the younger man can become so violent when he's teased like this for too long, the ecstasy coming from the simple rubbing of that small bundle of nerves is much stronger then Dante cared to remember.

He growls softly when Nero stops fingering him, temporarily annoyed by the sudden lack of pleasure. He stops himself from slamming the young man down and forcing him to finish the elder. Of course that wasn't part of the original plan, the plan Dante had momentarily forgotten about. That is until his sexy mate settles himself between his legs, using his bringer to gently claw at his stomach. Purring in anticipation the older man relaxes, letting the younger man fumble for a bit.

Whatever doubts he's been having, they made place for confidence, much to Dante's enjoyment. After all, the white haired slayer has been a great example the last few months.

Monkey see, monkey do.

Dante likes that expression.

"You ready enough?" He can't help but check with his mate, he just can't. With a small smile the older man brings their lips together, giving the younger slayer the silent go ahead as he wraps his legs a bit more firmly around the teen's waist. Getting the quiet hint Nero positions himself in front of the other man's entrance, having used the lube on his fingers to slick his erection. It makes it easier to push in, the motion much smoother as he slowly buries himself as deep as he can. The new sensation sends a shudder down the young man's spine, fuelling his own arousal as the tight heat clenches around him.

The younger hunter pulls back, noticing that his mate is enjoying it and doesn't seem to be in discomfort at all. Still, even though he wants to fuck the man beneath him and claim him, the youngster is still careful as he pushes back in. He wants his lover to enjoy himself as much as he is enjoying himself right now. However, when the young man hits the elder's sweet spot at his second thrust Nero realises that the older man might be getting off on the pain. How many times hadn't Dante fucked him hard and relentless, moaning the loudest when the teen would rake his claws over his back and shoulders?

Picking up speed and settling for a gentle pace, the young slayer lovers his head to trace his lips over the neck of his mate. His older lover is moaning softly, eyes closed and arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. He actually enjoys this gentle pace, the tenderness Nero bestows upon him making him fall in love all over again. It was just like their first time together, when Dante had been careful and slow. As much as it pained him to go slow, since all he wanted to do was fuck the teen rough and claim him, the sensuality of slowly rocking back and forth proved to be just as arousing.

Even his devil side is content in this lovemaking, purring in the back of his head. The slayer moans approvingly when he feels the fingers of bringer wrap around his hard and leaking shaft, stroking it in time with his thrusts. They continue like this, moaning and gasping and slowly getting closer to their climax.

The older man fists the back of the younger man's head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues clash together, their locked lips drowning out their moaning. When Nero strikes his prostate on a particularly well angled thrust the elder gasps into the kiss, moaning louder when the teen keeps hitting him in this perfect angle. The youngster's name escapes his lips when the assault on his sweet spot continues, his head falling back onto the pillow. Nero picks up the pace, feeling the need to come inside of his worthy mate growling stronger with every sexy little sound his lover makes.

When the older man suddenly groans, his back arching and his mouth falling open in a silent scream the teen loses it, his own orgasm hitting him hard and following his lover into the sea of ecstasy. It takes them both some time to come down from their high, both their bodies slick with sweat and Dante's cum.

Both are still panting from their lovemaking, unaware of the door softly opening.

The sound of a body hitting the floor draws them from their reverie. Both slayers look up just in time to see Kyrie running off with a hand trying to stop the bleeding coming from her tomato red face. There is a pair of feet visible in the doorway, no doubt Reggie's.

-I just _had_ to end it here. Sorry…

This request was brought to you by me for JustHexx, someone who has a pretty wicket avatar. If you haven't seen it go check their profile noaw.

Also! It's just a tad bit early but a happy new year to everyone! I wish you all great fortune. My new year's resolution? I'm going to finish my education of Psychology, find myself a man or woman and write more fics then ever!

Next chapter is coming up too. Keep an eye out for it. Thanks again for those lovely reviews. They make me so happy I could poop. I has so many requests, all of their scenarios already on paper. Yup, imma love updating them soon. For now, take care.


	6. Trigger Trouble

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Basically just lemons to my personal enjoyment. Chapter five: Rated because I took so long to update.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Angst. (With mild horror and humour)

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. Swearing and other bad words. Angst and a teensy bit of horror and gore. Slight Non-con in the beginning. Note that this might get a little weird for some. If that happens please make sure you click back, and I hope you will return with the next update. Warnings may vary.

A/N: Wow, that didn't take me For-Fucking-Ever. The reason why it took so long is because I was preoccupied with something else. I'm making a costume, and actually got so distracted because of it that I failed creating a good chapter.

Proposal By: Insanity Is Iminent, another sexeh reviewer. I like their name. It means lunacy is looming. Lunacy is a cool word.

Before reading:Note that this might get a little weird for some. If that happens please make sure you click back, and I hope you will return with the next update.

…- Trigger Trouble -…

"Tell me more." The young man releases a yawn, getting a little tired. Of course that doesn't really matter, and going home and to bed is the last thing he wants now. The same goes for his lover sitting next to him on the park bench.

It is two o'clock this fine spring night. The sky is clear and free of clouds and pollution, letting the stars and half a moon shine bright. The park is completely abandoned, save for the animals and a homeless man going by the name of R-Style. Of course, even he is asleep on his make belief bed of a bench somewhere else in the park. This leaves the two slayers on their own on a selected bench, staring out over a pond. The water does its best to reflect the lights of the stars, the moon just missing the edge. Around them the grass is littered with ducks, all peacefully asleep.

"Well…" Dante begins, adjusting his arm around the teen's waist. "You know the sound of trees being cut in the forest?" The young man, whose face is half buried against his neck hums a soft confirm. "There's a demon called Soraki-gaeshi that causes this sound. Only there are no trees cut down."

"Like the demon that follows people at night, making the sound of footsteps?"

"Same family actually. And they're harmless to people." There had been talking about the past, of both Nero's and Dante's. There had been stories about hunts, about family and friends. Stories any normal person would share, if that person was a devil slayer. Needless to say, the conversation had shifted towards harmless demons. "Did you know there is a demon that lives in trees and is the shape of a leg? It waits for people to walk by so it can kick them."

"Ok now you're just making stuff up." The younger male pulls his head back, giving the elder a questioning look. However, his lover just laughs and shakes his head. "I ran into one once. Got my ass kicked so to speak." Nero snorts a laugh, finding the metal pictures pretty funny.

After a few short minutes of laughing at Dante's expense they settle again in a comfortable silence. The crisp air would make any normal human grow cold but not the hunters who are made of tougher material. A sudden quack draws two sets of eyes from staring at the pond. One of the ducks has woken up and is now waggling towards the two slayers occupying the bench, obviously expecting to get some bread. It quacks again, three other ducks waking up.

"Do you come here often?" Nero finally asks as the ducks begin cleaning their feathers. "Not anymore, Lady and Trish know about this spot so when they need me they come looking here." The teen smiles softly. Of course that is what Dante's partners would do. The ladies are vicious, that's for sure.

Both half devils just watch the display unfold as more and more of the ducks are waking up slowly, some of them making their way to the water. "It's going to rain soon. Let's go home." The elder begins, fighting a yawn. His mate gets to his feet without protest, stretching his stiff legs and arms. They have been sitting on that bench longer then he can remember. The older man, after stretching his stiff joints himself quickly grabs the youngster's normal hand in his own, giving it a squeeze before they set off home. Any other time he would grab the youngster's demonic hand, not caring it's possessed. However today it had been bound in bandages to make it look like a broken arm. They do this often whenever they go out. Especially because it had been your normal dinner and a movie night, and since Nero's devil arm had the habit of lighting up when Dante was near it was best to conceal it for the darkness of the theatre.

The sand and gravel crunches beneath their feet as they follow the path, Dante leading the teen. The younger man himself allows his mate to pull him along blindly, not watching where he's walking but instead staring up at the sky, quietly enjoying the other's company.

Of course, demonic timing is a bitch.

Both slayers pick up on the nasty vibes of something further down the road. It's not before long that Nero's bringer begins to shine through the bandages, glowing like a beacon. The youngster scrunches his face in disgust when the wind softly blows in their direction, carrying the scent of something that died months ago. "Sick…" He releases his lover's hand and holds it up to his face, but it doesn't really help. "We better take a look." The elder comments, fulfilling his duty as devil slayer by checking it out. Needless to say Nero follows, unable to resist commenting.

"You just want to show off." He knows the man too well. Dante turns his head towards the teen once more with a grin growing on his features. "And you love it." It's the same way around.

"Hmm… That's why I'm marrying you."

Both slayers hurry it along, through a thicket of bushes and trees. It's as if the flora had been acting like a shield, the stench growing immensely when both half devils make it through. Nero fights the need to gag and even the elder's face scrunches up when he gets a nose full of the demon's scent.

What other way to describe it then a zombie? The demon reeks of death and looks like it too, missing an arm but having an extra leg, which seems to be of a horse or cow that it uses to balance on. It seems that the arm it had lost had been reattached to top of the head, protracting from it like a horn. The demon has many patches of new skin sewed to its body, in many shades and even colours. Some patches are human skin while others are from clothes. Leather, linen and cloth all in various colours and some even have patterns on them. There is a patch of skin covered in feathers, the demon having taken the coat of a swan and sewn it to keep itself from falling apart.

It bellows a sickening green smoke, the slime dripping from one of the corners of the mouth the same colour. The young man has to take a step back, overwhelmed by the disgusting monster. There are demons he can handle, and demons he cannot. And he'd rather not come too close to this demon.

"What is that?" He breathes through his mouth, the stench so strong he can taste it. He hears his lover close in on him from behind, coming to a stop next to the shorter man.

"The demon is a hybrid."

"You gonna kick its ass or what?" The teen half jokes to get rid of some of the tension. The other man laughs softly, face splitting into a grin. "Yeah I am." Because this was a night on the town, and swords are hard to conceal if one considers their size, the only thing they had brought were guns. Dante doesn't wait for the slow demon to turn and look at them, instead begins showering it with bullets on every patch of hide that looks somewhat delicate. Only after being shot in the head six times does the demon turn the final quarter it needs to stare at the hunter firing. Head, torso, legs the thing didn't seem to feel it. "Oh come on…" Dante stops wasting bullets, taking a few steps back when the demon looks like charging. However, it trips over the badly misplaced third leg, sagging to the ground. It kicks a bit and the arm on its head grabs a handful of grass, the demon confused because it had fallen over.

Behind him Dante can hear the teen chuckle, hear the relief that this thing is no more then a joke. "Just kill it." The young man offers, Dante finally realising he's been played into taking care of the demon himself so that Nero wouldn't get his hands filthy and stinky. "You suck, kid."

"Hmm… later." That of course is all the encouragement a sexy half devil like Dante needs. With a powerful surge Dante triggers, jumping on the demon and tackling it back to the ground again. Not that it was going somewhere anytime soon, seeing as its head had somehow turned backwards. Poor thing must be as confused as it is ugly.

The youngster feels a bit bad for the demon, which is probably lost or something. Unless it has some kick ass moves in stock that it had temporarily forgotten it wasn't even a threat to humans. Unless humans would be stupid enough to watch and not run.

Which… most of them are…

His lover is having no trouble at all tearing the demon to further pieces. Nero has to step to the side when one of the legs is accidentally thrown into his direction. The young man doesn't care for a few splatters of black blood landing on his coat. He's more concerned with the green smoke emitting from the defenceless demon's mouth and many tears Dante is creating.

In his devil form his mate doesn't seem to realise he's already breathed in much of the smoke, and although Dante is a tough cookie to crumble, if the smoke is poisonous they could have a problem.

"Dante…" The young man calls, moving downwind to avoid the smoke and stench of the zombie demon thing. Finally his mate stops trying to shred the demon to shoelaces, although he's done a pretty good job already standing in a puddle of blood, gore and patches of clothing. Proud of himself the half devil flashes his teeth and growls, daring others to challenge him. "Fuck this is bad…" The teen comments, turning his back to his lover and trying not to throw up. Tears are welling up in his eyes. "It's not sexy if you kick the ass of something that stinks this bad." The wind picks up, carrying the stench away from the youngster. Taking a deep breath Nero grumbles softly under his breath, feeling the first drops of rain hit his skin.

Of course, that is not so weird as something gently prodding him in the back and pushing him forward to move. That causes Nero to turn, but since the prodding continues he has no choice but to keep walking. "What are you doing?" He doesn't know what's stranger, his lover ushering him forward by pushing him in the back of the fact that Dante hasn't detriggered.

With the prospect of Nero not stopping anytime soon the triggered half devil stops pushing, pleased that his mate witnessed him slaughtering that ugly demon. The rain finally breaks through, causing a powerful drizzle. Nero hates the rain if he has to walk through it but welcomes it all the more now. His mate is practically soaked in the blood and intestines of his latest kill, so the water is washing that away now. Or at least most of it.

The young man himself is at a complete loss, staring at the other man in disbelief as the elder slayer goes about his business. _Why is he still triggered?_ That question repeats itself over and over in his mind, but after that there is only blank. Of course at one moment, when Dante eagerly sniffs the night air and releases his breath, puffing out a white smoke caused by the cold air Nero adds one and one together. His thoughts linger back to the devil that was brutally ended not too long ago. The smoke must have caused this, but that is not the teen's biggest problem.

If Dante was somehow trapped in this triggered state, how long was it going to take for the effect to wear off?

…- Forty Minutes Later, _Devil May Cry_ -…

"You do know you're going to have a heart attack later when you realise you did all this right?" Of course, Nero's bitching falls on deaf man's ears. His lover, who is still triggered only raises his head to listen to Nero talking, but lowers his head down again as soon as the teen goes quiet. Soon enough Dante begins clawing at the leather again, completely destroying the defenceless couch. If he were a cat Nero would have sprayed him with water, but now the young man has no control of what his lover is doing.

He tried taking a shortcut through one of the alleys in the city, hoping to get to the office quicker that way. However his mate, his dominant alpha, had decided they were _not_ taking the route through the short alley. Normally Nero cares very little if Dante protests when it comes to trivial matters such as this, but Nero is also smart enough to know when he's pushing Dante's buttons. And after being slammed into the cold, wet, _dirty_ ground and pinned there until he stopped struggling, being bitten in three different places and then being dragged out of that alley and into the direction Dante wanted them to go, Nero had stopped going into his mate's quiet wishes.

Of course the young man had been forgiven for his transgression soon after, his lover obviously just doing what he thinks, or lack thereof, is right.

It is exactly four in the morning now, and all of Nero's hopes of having some naughty time with his lover were blown out of the window. The half devil, who had grown a little bit in seize and a whole bit in weight suddenly jumps, attacking the couch like a lion would a bison. Wherever his claws and teeth sink trough the leather soft grey stuffing erupts from the cuts. Dante seems to be having a lot of fun, pretending the sofa is prey and ripping it apart. Later, when he's completely destroyed the sofa he will try the television. That seems like a formidable opponent.

Having shrugged off his wet coat and boots Nero himself has taken a seat on the edge of the desk, his spot. With the horn in his hand he dials the number of someone he knows who can help. If this… condition… needs medicine or enchanted tablets to be cured Trish or Lady will know it. However, Trish is out of town, leaving only one other person to call.

"_This better be good asshole."_ Which is just fantastic. "Well fuck you too Lady." The youngster hisses, his voice momentarily catching his mate's attention. "Listen…" He begins, hearing her mutter something along the line of 'punk bitch…' or something like that. Well, she deserved it. Dante isn't the only one who calls her at random times in the night.

"We came across a demon tonight." This obviously catches her attention. Though she and Nero aren't on the best of terms, both know that the other is there when needed to. Now is such a time. "Dante triggered and fought it. But that was almost an hour ago. He hasn't detriggered ever since."

A loud crash makes the young slayer tense. He doesn't have to turn his head to know his mate has attacked the television. He can guess that by the sounds of glass rattling over the floor and the low, almost victorious growl coming from the other half devil. _"What did the demon look like?" _Even lady had gone quiet for a moment, hearing the crash on the other side of the line.

"Like a zombie thing. It seemed to be falling a part… Uhm…"

"_With patches of skin and clothes and crap keeping it together?" _

"Yeah." That's one of the things he likes about Lady. She knows her demons. _"What's he doing now? I take it you're at home." _

"We're home, yeah. Dante just downed the television and is now ripping the stuffing out of the couch." He gives the other man a sideways glance, impressed by how much stuffing Dante has managed to pull loose in such a short amount of time. The teen raises his eyebrows in question when the triggered half devil collects the pile of stuffing, grabbing as much as he can before swiftly disappearing up the staircase on the other side of the office. "And he just ran off with some of the stuffing…"

"_Ahw isn't that nice?"_ Nero frowns._ "He's building you a nest." _Nero frowns even deeper. _"But that's good really."_ Nero forgets to become angry when his mate reappears minus the stuffing, going directly for the cough again and ripping out more of the fluff._ "Means he'll stay with you no matter what. It's for the best, we don't want him going outside."_

"Yeah ok, that's true. But what now?"

"_You got some money right? Order out and make sure Dante doesn't spot you when someone comes to deliver. He'll think you hunted."_

"Yeah I'll track down a pizza and kill it…" He replies sarcastically. _"That's right."_ She sounded a bit too convinced. _"Look, I'll give Trish a call so she's informed too. I'll drop by tomorrow, see how he acts. But if you're talking about the demon I think you're talking about, the effect should last 'till dawn."_ The younger man breathes a sigh of relief. Of course the sooner the better, but dawn wasn't too far away now. He could just go to bed and wake up in the strong but not armoured arms of his lover and then they could have great sex together and then he could sleep this off like a bad hangover.

"…_The demon breathed smoke right? What colour was it?" _

"Light green." Nero, scolding himself for being unable to keep his hormones in check doesn't see the danger coming. _"Make that three days."_ The proverbial record player scratching to a halt couldn't be more clear in Nero's ears. He tenses, not even registering his lover running off with a second load of stuffing.

"_Look you'll be fine."_ On the other line Lady noticed the sudden tension_. "He's dominant, big and stupid, just do what he wants, keep your cool and don't challenge him. I've been through something like this with Trish once and we're like… his pack of cats. Sexy and dangerous but with a male as troop leader." _

"Glaring…" The youngster mumbles, worrying his lower lip as Dante once more emerges, again without stuffing. _"What…?"_

"A group of cats is a glaring. You should know that since we are one…" He mumbles, suddenly exhausted. _"…Try to get some sleep Nero…"_ The line goes dead, leaving Nero to fumble with the cord.

He frowns for a bit, screwing his eyes shut when Dante decides to move the desk. The heavy wood screeches over the floor, sending chills down the youngster's spine. It's even worse then someone scrapping their nails over a school board. The youngster's body jerks after a rather powerful push of the other devil as the desk comes to a stop once more in the middle of the room. Then Dante seems to decide everything should get off the desk. He swipes at magazines, papers, parts of a gun with a large claw, not caring he's shredding a few magazines with his talons. The phone is next, dropping carelessly with a loud clatter. Nero, confused and tired finally releases the horn, placing it on the desk next to him only to be shoved off by his mate.

Of course, everything has to get off the desk but at least Nero doesn't receive a hard shove like the rest of the items. Without making a fuss over it now (Though Dante was going to get an earful when this was over) Nero gets to his feet, leaving his mate to claw at the desk (Like a cat… Dammit Lady…) and creating deep rivulets in their wake. The elder was going to die when he saw this mess. They hadn't been home for ten minutes and already the office looked like a war zone.

Nero decides to call it a night, quietly trudging up the stairs and leaving the elder to his business. The half devil can destroy the shop if he wants to as long as he does it quietly. Upon entering the first floor the teen spots a few blobs of the soft grey stuffing from the couch, leading in an obvious trail to their bedroom. The door is wide open, but undamaged. The teen sighs and upon entering the room he can't help but roll his eyes. Lady was, regrettably, right, judging from the pile of stuffing dumped on and around their bed. Dante actually did build a nest. Next to the stuffing from the couch there were a few extra pillows, some of their clothes which had been carelessly dragged out of their closet and drawers, towels, extra sheets and a few stuffed animals. Everything is scattered around but there seems to be a pattern. Or the young man is just too sleepy and is just seeing things.

Well… Nero doesn't care anymore. For some reason everything looks rather cosy, so what the hell right?

Right when he begins to discard his clothes Dante walks in past him, jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable. He seems to have lost his clothes as well, though Nero wonders how he got out of his boots. Those are probably shredded too, along with his pants. For a second Nero worries for the man's coat, which he probably loves more then a cold beer. Well, the young man will deal with that tomorrow.

From the vibes coming from his mate Nero can tell the elder is content with his work. The older half devil has moved to his spot of the bed, eagerly awaiting the teen to join him. If Nero recalls correctly, demons build a fancy nest in order to attract their mates, and if Nero were to turn around right now he could give the elder quite the heart ache. "How is it that you're making _me_ feel guilty?" No reply, as always, just silence.

But when Nero discards more of his clothing, inching himself towards their large bed the elder begins to purr softly, happily.

Not giving it any more thought Nero strips down to his boxers. He ignores the crap on the floor, though he does pull away a pillow and brushes off some stuffing from the bed. His mate remains still and purring, feeling that if the teen crawls into his nest he did a good enough job.

It's actually strange to admit, and Nero would never admit this out loud, but being surrounded by all of this cosy crap has a very soothing and almost safe feeling to it. The youngster settles beneath the sheets, inwardly laughing when his mate attempts the same. This whole situation was getting ridiculous, but all the more worthwhile seeing Dante's face when he snaps out of it. And to think, normally Nero isn't this cruel.

He's a lot worse.

The youngster sighs softly, hoping his mate will settle for sleep soon himself. Of course, fate and Dante decide that Nero has not been tormented enough for tonight. With a powerful jerk the older devil tears the blanket separating his mate and him, the cloth partially landing on the foot end and partially on the floor with a fluent motion. Before the young man can even open his eyes he's almost jumped by his mate, releasing a grunt when his lover uses a bit more force then needed.

In barely a second Nero is trapped in the arms and legs of his mate, trapped in his warm embrace. Rough lips trace the bite mark from earlier this night, kissing it as if to apologise. Nero moves a bit so he can be more comfortable. Dante doesn't look like it but he is very heavy now, and a lot stronger. The thought does concern Nero but so far everything was working out alright. No longer wanting to think he closed his eyes, wanting to get to sleep and hoping his mate catches the hint and will leave him alone soon. It really seems the elder doesn't understand the young man when he speaks. This is the first time Nero has gone through something like this. Normally when Dante triggers Nero can still talk to him. And although Dante's voice is low and gruff and down right sexy, at least he knows what Nero is saying and can actually respond in real words.

Nero continues to do his best and ignore his lover who nuzzles his face, not at all caring for sleep. The triggered half devil doesn't seem to get the hint at all, instead runs a clawed hand over the youngster's side.

Alarm bells finally go off inside the teen's mind, his eyes snapping open. His mate purrs continuously and nuzzles his neck and the side of his face, claws almost breaking the skin on his side and hip. There were a number of things Nero had considered, and all of them he found able to cope with. Sure, his lover can pick the route home. Sure, his lover can tear the house down for fun and build a nest with the remains. Sure, Nero will go _hunt_ some pizza when Dante is taking a nap. And sure, Dante is still his Dante under all of that red armour, so why wouldn't Nero sleep in the same bed as he.

Having sex however, is something he really needs to think about. The time right now is as good as any.

Sure, it has happened on a series of occasions they had triggered during their lovemaking. When it became too intense or they got caught up in the moment. Sometimes it happens during battles too. It's the heat of the moment, the adrenaline fuelling them and forcing them to trigger and go all out on whoever or whatever it is their fighting. It happens more to Nero then Dante who has more control over it, but throughout the years Nero has learned to keep more control.

But now… it's just different. Isn't it?

"Stop it…" He grinds his teeth, trying to push the other off. It's not so much Dante grinding against him like this that is pissing him off, it's the fact he's becoming aroused by it that is pissing him off. The older half devil runs his teeth over the younger man's neck, lovingly scraping the skin. Maybe, if he pisses the older man off enough he'll lose interest in Nero. That, or the teen will be royally fucked in every sense of the word. _We'll be royally fucked no matter what you do._ The thought, which involuntarily crosses his mind makes the teen's face light up like a lantern.

He raises his fist, hoping that he can use enough force. His lover is distracted by the glowing appendage, wondering what is going on long enough for the male beneath him to sucker-punch him across the face. Nero hadn't used as much force as he would have liked, his movement being restricted with him being trapped on his back like this.

His lover however, didn't fall off. Only his head jerked to the side with the impact. It didn't seem to hurt at all. Just confuse the devil greatly. Confusion that is forgotten and forgiven a full five seconds later. _I'm just going to say I told you so._ Whilst giving his devilside the mental finger Nero pushes again, trying to dig the claws of his demonic hand in the older man's shoulder. The thick patches of deep red skin don't even dent, barely leave a trace there has ever been a claw scraping that patch. That frustrates the youngest all the more, feeling himself grow hot and horny the more Dante touches him.

Why is it that he can't help himself when around the elder man? Nero, who is able to cock-block his lover for the smallest mishap possible is now practically surrendering himself when his lover keeps pushing and demanding enough.

Fuck it, he just doesn't care anymore. He'll kick Dante's ass for this later.

And indeed, the volume in his mate's purring increases dramatically when the younger man struggles a leg free and wraps it around his lover's leg, entwining their limbs. The larger demon begins to grind against the other male almost instantly, letting the younger man feel how much he's wanted. The teen grunts softly, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulder and waist, touching the other man's lips with his own. The elder immediately pushes his tongue inside the youngster's mouth, claiming it and making sure the younger male knows who's in charge. The younger slayer moans softly when the other moves a clawed hand over his stomach, scraping his claws over the soft skin downward. The teen groans against the other's lips, throwing his head back and giving the other male more access to his neck and throat.

He gasps when the large hand finds the growing bulge in the teen's boxers and rubs it, making the young man grow harder. The motion is almost careful in the beginning, as if the demon knows he could cause damage with his claws, as sharp as they are now. _"Nero…"_ His lover purrs almost quietly, brushing his lips over the side of the teen's face. He doesn't seem to be too aware of what he's doing, wanting to just get to the good part already. Of course Nero realises that soon enough and therefore softly pushes against his lover's chest, just for him to move far enough so that the young man can move. Maybe his mate knows what he wants to do, maybe not, but the most important part is that his lover does pull back enough. His hands of course still on the youngster's hips, tugging at the rim of the boxers.

A brilliant idea crosses the triggered devil's mind and with a swift flick of the wrists the defenceless garment is torn of the teen's hips. Nero stops halfway through his destination, eyes wide while the elder runs his hands over every inch of newly exposed skin. "Fuck it. Those were yours anyway." He comments, pulling himself forward a bit more with his lover hovering over him.

There is a nightstand on either side of the bed, just for easy access when needed. The youngster can barely pull a drawer open before sharp teeth latch onto his neck and pull him a few inches back, his mate's claws digging into his hips while he keeps grinding and purring like a big cat in heat.

Now who's being impatient? "Hold your damn horses…" Nero grunts, finally able to produce a tube of lube if he twists his arm far enough. He can't even close the drawer or his mate drags him down the bed, pulling him back to the centre of his nest. The young man has to laugh at that, seeing the fun in all of this now that he's not taking things too serious anymore. It proves to be rather difficult to open the tube with only one hand, especially when the other devil is trying to eat his neck.

After a small while the older demon switches sides, attaching his lips, teeth and tongue to the other side of his lover's neck, littering it with small love bites and kisses and little bruises. Shuddering the smaller man discards the tube, hearing it softly thud over the edge of the bed and onto a pillow, then the ground. He wraps his glowing hand around his mate's waist, softly scraping his talons over the elder's back. Dante usually loves it when he does so, though because of his thick armour Nero is unsure if he even feels it now. Much like he himself with the hide protecting his arm.

The youngster moves his other, now slick hand down his mate's stomach, feeling him shiver at what is coming. The triggered man gives a stat, latching his teeth sharply onto the teen's shoulder when a lubricated and now cold hand gently grabs his throbbing erection. The devil shivers and purrs approvingly, pulling his teeth back and kissing the wound over and over to apologise. There is a hitch in his purring, soft growls and gasps when Nero slowly moves his hand up and down the hard shaft of his mate.

Even after the wound on the young man's shoulder has closed and stopped dripping does the elder not stop running his lips over it, instead slowly moving his body, thrusting into the hand. Though they seem to be a world a part now the youngster still reads what the other is doing, spreading his legs to let his love lie between them.

Without a warning the older man suddenly grabs his wrist and yanks his hand away from the slick erection. The teen is about to protest but is smothered by the lips of his lover who pushes him down with a lot of force, nearly smothering the teen. Before the youngster can prepare himself or stop the other the demon slams into him with a fluent motion, sending a wave of pain and unexpected pleasure over the white haired teen. He groans louder then he would have liked, throwing his head back with another loud groan when the elder pulls back and pushes back in again further this time. The devil thrusts three more times into his mate's hips, his judgment suddenly kicking in and warning him he might be hurting his mate more then he first intended.

There is no trace of pain when he stills himself, his young lover having lost himself in only a matter of seconds. The young male is left wondering why the elder suddenly stopped when he had been enjoying getting fucked without preparation more then he ever thought he would.

The fact that he cares enough to at least try and remember is incredibly heart warming. The teen wraps his long legs around the other man's waist, pulling him closer and letting him go deeper if possible. His mate begins a slow rhythm, dragging out the pain and mixing it with pleasure. "Fuck!" The teen arches his back, devil hand shooting up to attach itself to the back of the elder's skull.

Nero throws his head back with a yell at the all too familiar pleasure when his lover angles himself just right. Dante growls like a dangerous animal when the teen rakes the claws of his demonic arm over his back and shoulder, though the claws barely scratch through the thick red skin. The larger demon begins a harder rhythm, short thrusts into the youngster's hips. "Ah!" Is all he can manage before another deep thrust rips a loud moan from his lips. It continues like this, Dante relentlessly hitting his sweet spot every time, again and again. When Nero begins to think he's going crazy his orgasm hits him hard and he coats both their stomachs with his white seed. He buries his face in his lover's neck, his whole body trembling violently as he rides on ecstasy.

Dante doesn't stop thrusting, holding out longer then the teen. The devil growls possessively, tracing his lips over the youngster's neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Nero moves his head to the side to let him, moaning while letting his lover do whatever he wants to him. Just because Nero already came doesn't mean that this isn't any less pleasurable.

Two sets of sharp talons bury themselves in the hips of the younger half devil. The teen can only lie back and take it, grunting as his mate carelessly begins to pound inside of him, his rhythm going off beat. The youngster gasps, feeling the claws draw lines over his skin and teeth break the skin on his neck again. After several more thrusts the older devil growls and almost tears a chunk out of the teen's hips when following the teen over the edge. The older devil begins purring again, licking the blood up with his tongue but remaining motionless.

It's not every day Nero gets his mind blown like this, needing some time to come down his high. His lover however seems to have recovered already, pulling out of the young man and carefully removing his claws from the small holes in the teen's hips. Touching his lips to his lover's ear before purring again, the elder slowly moves away from the youngster to retrieve the blanket he ripped away earlier.

With the vigour of a mother the demon begins tucking his mate in, making him as comfortable and warm as possible. At some point Nero has to stop him from retrieving more nesting material before they both end up buried alive. The warm blanket suffices, even if the elder doesn't seem to realise it. Still, he swiftly creeps between the sheets when Nero invites him, thoughts of gathering more stuffing from the couch downstairs fleeting.

_I hope we run into that kind of ugly demon more often._

Of course, the teen mentally kicks his devilside for even commenting that. And then he mentally slaps himself for agreeing with it.

-Einde

I sure hope this wasn't too weird lol. This request was brought to you by me for Insanity Is Iminent. I was sewing my costume together and while poking myself with the needle over and over _and fucking over_ I came up with this weird little demon attacking them. I do hope the beginning was romantic, or at least a bit. I just wanted something fun and cute. Other then that, I'm not too happy with how the ending turned out, but I will have a look at it another time. Promise.

Of course also a big thank you to all of my other sexy reviewers. Without you I would be lost.


	7. Still A First Time for Everything

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Yaoi, Lemons Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Just for the hell of it, I take requests. Basically just plotless lemons, much to my personal enjoyment. Genre may vary. Chapter 7: There is still a first time for everything.

Chapter Genre: Romance/Angst/Humour

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. OOCness. Swearing and other bad words. Some Angst. Warnings may vary.

A/N: Didn't this just take me FOREVER? Yeah. Well, I haven't forgotten about you guys and I sit here, secretly hoping you haven't forgotten me either. Let me know what you think ne? Love you so much! All of you, you special people you!

Proposal By: silent33 Who is still sexy.

…- A First Time for Everything -…

The first thing Nero figures out when he wakes up is that he is very uncomfortable. With a groan he rolls his head, opening and then quickly closing his eyes again when the light gives him a headache. His legs are bent, but when he tries stretching them they meet with a hard… something. Putting his feet into it he pushes, bumping his head against another… well something.

Now… the last thing he remembers is something flying at him, something large and solid. Something huge made of metal. He remembers the roar of a giant demon, then the large iron fist flying his way, and then everything went black.

The object he's laying on, the couch suddenly bumps up. It's not a lot; just enough to startle him back in to reality. He groans and pulls his free, glowing hand up, rubbing it over his face. Even with his eyes closed, the dull blue glow causes his head to throb a little more so he quickly pushes it away again. When the young man rolls his head towards the backseat of, what he is presuming, the car he can hear someone talking. However, the rumble of the running engine is quickly lulling him back to sleep.

He must have slept for hours because when he wakes up the sky has gone dark. The young man closes his eyes, feeling a cool breeze wave over his face. He inhales the fresh air deeply before opening his eyes again, noting he is moving again. Only this time he isn't in the car anymore, but in the arms of… "That beauty sleep didn't do you any good kid." Nero mentally rolls his eyes, settling against his mate while the older man carries him towards the front door of the office. With a grunt the teen manages a 'fuck you' under his breath, rolling his head against the other's chest again while he is carried bridal style and everything. Normally he would bitch about it, but now all Nero wants is to go back to sleep.

While the older hunter carries him up the stairs Nero slowly drifts away again, his final thoughts going astray to the faint smell coming from his mate.

And when he wakes up, that thought is still around for about three seconds more, until the smell of something much nicer and greater and awesomner hits him.

Nero is dressed and downstairs in under a minute, staring down at a large, flat and square box with hunger in his eyes and water in his mouth. "Thought you'd be hungry." The older man chuckles while the teen claims two slices. Only after the third one is downed does the younger man take it easy, grabbing a final slice before moving himself to the couch to relax some.

"Howwe do?" He opts through a mouth full of pizza, his blue eyes falling on the slayer still sitting behind his desk. Dante hasn't moved an inch all this time and is staring right back.

There is something off.

"Well after the demon knocked you unconscious I had to save your sorry punk ass, obviously. But then it…" Dante begins ranting on about their mission, quickly going over the details while the teen sits and listens. In the end everything worked out fine it seemed, even if Nero wasn't there to enjoy the fun so to speak.

The silver haired youngster listens with only one ear, the other picking up on the strange undertone his mate is talking with. He can't place what it is, only that it is… rougher maybe? Deeper? Only slightly maybe, but there is definitely something. Nero's brows go up when the other tells him he was out for three days, but that is probably, well… definitely the reason why he was starving only a few minutes ago.

With a very perverted comment the elder finishes his little talk, grinning when Nero gives him a look. They fall silent, Dante finally grabbing a slice of pizza for himself. The teen decides to watch the telly, hoping something is on to distract him from the constant stares his mate is giving him, and that strange smell that he can't place.

Something is definitely up.

…- Demon Days -…

After an hour or so the teen decides he needs a drink. He has been watching a Little Britain marathon, completely forgetting about the weird stares of his mate until he passes the elder's desk again.

"What?" Is the first intelligent comment leaving his lips. The other man is still looking at him as he stands there, halfway to the kitchen with a perverted man's gaze holding him tightly in place. Nothing happens for a while, how long, Nero doesn't know. All he manages to do is swallow a lump forming in his throat with great difficulty. The young half breed feels completely… intoxicated, slowly getting light-headed even though the only thing the other man is doing is staring at him. Dante's face is unreadable. Normally the teen can tell what the man is up to just by looking at him, but now the elder's features are steeled into an iron mask.

To say Dante is glaring at him would be wrong, because Nero has seen the elder _glare_ at him. Whenever the younger hunter did something stupid, or did something to annoy the older man, or challenged him _then_ Dante would glare at him. But now, the motionless slayer has no reason to glare at the teen. Whatever the reason, the younger man is getting nervous, and a little scared to ask what was wrong.

And then Nero spots it.

A hint, a tint, a barely there flicker in the eyes of his mate. The usually calm and caring pools of intelligent blue are tinted with a nasty, foreboding copper, bleeding out into a deep scarlet. The teen opens his mouth to speak, but words don't come out. Finally, after sitting completely still for hours on end the older slayer moves, just a small pull on the corners of his lips. The ominous promise causes a deep shudder to crawl slowly down the teen's back. With the ability to form words compromised Nero flees into the kitchen at last, trying to preoccupy himself with getting… why did he go to the kitchen again?

Occupying himself with peeling an orange, the youngster's mind begins racing. Whatever the fuck just happened there, that has never happened before in the very long six weeks he and Dante became a 'sort of a not completely but just barely that official kind of yeah' couple. The silver haired teen still has trouble throwing it out in the open whilst Dante had screamed it of the highest building in the city, literally. And they had their little spats when Nero finally moved in. They still do, over food, and money, and hunting, and food, and Nero has seen the elder man angry, upset, annoyed, frustrated and aggravated but he has never, ever seen that… _that_ glare on the other's face.

He isn't even completely sure if it had…

Just like that, the youngster's thoughts are cut off by a single finger running up his spine. In a fit of uncalled for panic he twirls around, swiping with his demonic hand at nothing but thin air. Boast as he might like, be uber cool and quick as he might be, Dante is not _that_ fast to dodge the younger slayer.

But he can't even see the elder, who is probably still seated at his desk, probably glaring at the wall separating the both of them. With a deep inhale of air the younger hunter tries to calm himself. It works, somewhat so he repeats the action a few times, until the stress falls from him and he is able to relax somewhat.

And with the stress falling from his shoulders, Nero picks up one something else. He can hear someone… purring… for the lack of a better word. It's very soft and he can't hear exactly what it is. Perking his ears doesn't help; the faint noise is still barely there. _This is ridiculous._ Nero agrees. He is getting all upset and nervous for no apparent reason. If anything, the old fart is probably mindfucking with him. With a huff the younger slayer puffs himself up, steeling himself and getting ready to tear that old pervert a new one. With long strides of his legs Nero marches back into the main room, only to run straight into the older slayer.

The courage sinks to his feet again.

"Something wrong, _kid?_" And the purred undertone, it wasn't an _undertone_. The youngster backs away slightly, eyes going wide in shock because he clearly heard a _second_ voice when his mate asked him something. Not so much asked though, more as challenged him.

Forsaking his need for whatever reason why he was in the kitchen the teen flees up the stairs.

…

Trish had explained at one point, not about Dante himself, but about devils in general, that some mate for life, others don't, but the very reason they come together, same as animals, is because of the need to breed. The teen thought it was realistic devils go through mating seasons just like normal animals do, thought nothing of it when the blond woman told him most devils go through a heat cycle, causing them to have only one thing in mind. Some live in packs and go through a cycle at certain points in the year, others don't go through it until they find a mate.

Why _that_ explanation is somehow clicking in Nero's mind now is beyond him. But it somehow makes sense. The smell radiating from his mate is intoxicating, inviting, _dominating_. The young man is happy with the elder, and knows they will, someday, engage in more inappropriate actions all couples go through, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

He didn't think it would be because of this reason really.

And the feeling something is following him wherever he goes, that must be the devilside Dante mentioned on several occasions. The part of him that makes the older slayer the half devil that he is. Nero doesn't have a devil inside of him as powerful as Dante's, but he grasps the concept of another being dwelling in the subconscious and providing them with strength. So it was the devilside of his lover that wanted to do inappropriate things to him. And sure, Dante wanted to do those naughty things too, but at least _he_ had the decency to wait it out until the teen got a bit more comfortable with their relationship.

There is no more time to dwell on it though, because the other man has followed him up. Nero feels himself grow a little colder, getting anxious because he knows how Dante gets when he wants something. Not even an army can stop him then. When the door opens softly, the hinges creaking, Nero feels the colour drain from his face.

The larger man is grinning, eyes completely dark now. He slowly advances towards his younger mate, easily boxing him into the wall behind him. He knows the smaller male is scared, but he'll just have to do something about it. Because it's going to happen after all. He slowly brings a hand up and brushes it over the teen's face softly, gently cupping the youngster's chin. It's practically an F. I. Y. that it is _so_ going to happen _tonight_. "You're in heat…" He states and Dante doesn't answer. Only a deep purr escapes the elder, and in all fairness, Nero has never been more turned on than right now. He doesn't want to know why. The warm hand stroking his face moves to the back of the teen's head, and the other is snaking around the smaller man's waist, gently pulling the two hunters together. "You don't have to be afraid." Purring, the larger hunter places his lips on the other's forehead.

And in all fairness, Nero isn't _that_ scared. It's not that he doesn't trust the elder. He does, would trust the man with his life in fact. But his judgement is getting more clouded with every second that ticks away. Coherent, smart, sensible thoughts are making way for the mental images provided by the larger man whispering into his ear. The very idea of him doing something completely stupid is just… terrifying. How will he ever face the other man again if… "Hey." The deep snap stops his train of thoughts before it can derail. Two hands cup the sides of his face, and the deep stare of his lover sends a chill down his spine. "Will you relax?" The deep purr is sealed with a soft kiss.

The strangest part, Nero actually does relax slightly when promise after promise begins to fluently leave the other's still smirking lips. Strong hands release his face and glide over the youngster's body with a gentleness that hides the larger man's want. One of the older man's hands rakes down the teen's back, scraping the skin with his nails. Nero groans, still a bit scared but the feeling was _very_ nice. Another kiss is pressed to his lips, a little more forceful, but it's very nice. A third kiss to his lips, a tongue flickering over the teen's bottom lip before the elder moves to the younger man's jaw and cheek, placing soft little kisses there too. Nero relaxes a bit more, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulder and lower back, still a little unsure what to do. He shudders when the other man lowers his head into his neck.

Nero notices something is up when the other man tenses, his shoulders going rigid. "What are you… doing!" He nearly shouts the last word, feeling sharp teeth dig into the thin skin of his neck. Pain flashes through him, followed by a very unfamiliar wave of arousal. Nero always believed Dante when the elder said things could get a little kinky in time, but he never thought himself to be a masochist. "Mine now." The other rumbles after pulling back, and to Nero, his voice is _sexy_.

The younger hunter groans when Dante slams their lips together, tongue nearly attacking the other. Nero doesn't even scream in outrage at the overly strong taste of copper on the other's mouth. A powerful tremor races through his whole body, the feeling dragging down to his most intimate parts. The youngster feels himself grow hard in his pants, and the arousal climbs higher when he suddenly finds himself on their bed with the larger man climbing over him, placing one knee between the teen's tights and _rubbing_. There is something about the other man's larger bulk overshadowing his own, pinning him down while strong hands move over every inch of his body. Nero lets out a gasp of surprise when claws, _claws_ find their way under his shirt and rake over his skin, making the tiny hairs stand up straight.

If the younger slayer had any less dignity left he would have squealed in protest when the other man suddenly breaks most contact by sitting up. Before he can pull the larger man back down and back to business, strong, sharp claws rip through his clothes, tearing through his shirt and hoody. Nero would have bitched about that if his thoughts hadn't turned carnal for several long seconds when Dante proceeded to remove his own shirt, although not tearing that one off. Just removing it and throwing it in some random direction Nero fails to care about when the other lowers himself down again and gives him another toe curling kiss.

It's like the other man is touching every inch, caressing and stroking and being everywhere at the same time. All Nero can think about is how good it feels, and how he wants more of the touches, the kisses, more of Dante, more of everything.

Just _more_.

A loud yelp forces its way out of the teen's mouth when Dante roughly grabs him by his crotch, forcibly stroking him through his pants and working him up completely in just a matter of seconds. It seems the other man is done being gentle. Normally everything would happen on Nero's terms. Normally, Nero would at least have some control in what they are doing. He may not be the dominant man in the relationship as Dante is too much of a manly man's man guy, but everything they do together always have Nero somewhat in the lead. Dante himself doesn't really care, seems to focus on just doing things with him to care what they do. Having all of that control stripped from him as the larger man pushes his hands into his pants to stroke heated flesh, is, in one word, liberating.

In literal seconds the larger man has his mate writhing and groaning in his hold. Nero continues to moan softly when the other stops stroking his hard erection while Dante moves to undo the teen's pants fully. He nearly rips them open when the button protests against his slightly shaking claws, resulting it to break off when the elder uses more force then necessary. The offending pants are down the youngster's legs in the blink of an eye, and when Dante moves his hand back over a hip he is surprised to have taken the underwear with them.

Oh shame.

A bit clueless as what to do throughout this whole ordeal Nero wraps one leg loosely around the other's, creating some friction between them that has the larger man nearly loose himself. The younger man's face goes red when Dante actually purrs at him. Not one to admit he's a little embarrassed Nero fists a hand in the silver hair of his lover and pulls him in, sealing their lips together in another kiss. Dante is more then content to kiss him for the moment, moving one hand to touch and caress the teen's side while he leans on the other.

Only then Nero realises he's actually using the wrong hand to keep their mounts firmly pressed together. He is a trooper though, and instead of switching arms and letting the other know he may be even _less_ experienced then he already is he lowers his now strongly pulsating demonic arm between their bodies. Dante is beyond caring when dangerously sharp talons gently stroke down over the flesh of his abdomen. The heat coming off the arm is near scorching, sending tiny crackles of pain that have the larger man purr louder and nearly topple over with mind numbing arousal.

Taking the other's obvious pleasure as a good sign, Nero reaches lower, trying to multitask with kissing the man and undoing his pants. He fails, miserably, and quickly gets fed up with clothes in general. The fabric easily parts for the vicious claws, and through his slightly hazy mind Nero can spare a thought on how he managed _not_ to castrate his lover while he did.

Pants gone as well, they both deem it time to move on to more fun activities. One sneaky hand rubs a few circles on the teen's abdomen, gently touching the skin before moving lower. Nero groans and shudders at the contact, something close to a purr escaping his throat when the hand ghosts over his now weeping erection. Fingers tease him until it becomes almost painful before they just as quickly stop, only to move lower to a part between the younger slayer's legs.

It's not until Nero jolts that Dante reacts, using his weight and higher strength to pin the teen to the bed beneath him before the teen can actually do something other then wriggle harshly. Why Nero suddenly had the need to jump and control the other man is simply too farfetched for him. It's almost as if he has no more control over himself, that there is _something_ _else_ that is forcing him to act like this. All reason leaves him when the larger man snarls at him, the sound harsh and powerful and _dominating_. The youngster arches his back on the powerful tremor that rakes through his body, mind clouding over with lust as his stronger mate pins him down fully. A little staring match ensues, with Nero quickly losing as he breaks eye contact though he doesn't fully understand _why_. Lips attach themselves to his neck again, kissing and nipping and biting and _rewarding_ him for good behaviour.

The hand returns its way down between his legs, and this time the smaller hunter parts his legs slightly, giving the other man the access he clearly wanted before. A finger gently prods the his entrance, having the youngster tense up a bit. Concern flares through the blanket of arousal, but it disappears just as fast when the older man presses his lips against his in a soft and loving kiss. It makes relaxing easier, and with that the prodding finger enters him, though it once again lacks all of the care Dante possessed only moments ago. It moves inside of him, wriggling around and teasing the walls of the youngster's insides.

Oh and it feels good.

Nero can't say the feeling is unpleasant, just really, really weird. Dante begins purring louder, but there is a little voice in the back of Nero's mind telling him that it isn't _Dante_, but something else. Something that is the very cause for all of this happening. The teen can't bring himself to care or question it at the moment, as the other man adds another finger inside of him, thrusts them a few literal seconds and then adds a third. It doesn't cause as much comfort as it causes a slight pain which has the younger half devil shuddering with pleasure. His groan is swallowed by the other's lips, tongue nearly shoved down the teen's throat when the elder makes it very clear he's dominating.

Only seconds tick by when they are like this before Dante finally deems the other as ready as he can be. The younger hunter allows the other to lead and do what he does best, awkwardly spearing his legs for the other to lie in between without having to be prompted to.

Nero then feels it in the back of his mind. He knows he has a devilside of his own, knows it and uses it when he triggers. He has known of its existence when he first triggered in Fortuna Castle, and he has learned to deal with it in the time he spend living with Dante. In all fairness, he thought he had tamed it somewhat, that its presence had quelled slightly.

He was very, very wrong.

The larger man places himself in front of the teen's wet hole, halting when the younger man tenses slightly again. Another soft and soothing kiss just as easily gets rid of the tension, letting the younger man relax to an extant that the other can finally claim him. There is discomfort when Dante inches himself into the younger man, but all coherent thought have lest the youngster. Something asks him why they didn't do this sooner, telling him he was stupid for believing being taken and dominated was anything but pleasurable.

Dante doesn't move right away, instead fixes his hold he has on the smaller male. An arm snakes around the youngster's lower back, lifting him ever so slightly and actually making the teen more comfortable. The older man's free hand brushes over a perfect hip, worshipping it with fingertips before taking a better hold. Nero follows the other's lead and makes himself comfortable too, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. One hand tangles itself into silver hair again, pulling the other man closer but not so their lips can meet this time. Instead Nero moves his lips to ghost over the skin of the elder's neck, and judging from the strong shiver running down the larger man's back, he did something _good_.

Not dwelling on it the larger man gently moves his hips back, pulling out of the youngster slowly, but not waiting a split second before he pushes back in. it takes a few slow thrusts before the motions become perfectly fluent, and a few more before the younger man relaxes fully against the larger body. It really doesn't take long before the feeling of having the other man inside of him becomes very pleasant.

After a few more shallow thrusts Dante begins to build up a rhythm, taking the teen with long but gentle thrusts so the teen can accommodate to his size. The thought that he can take the younger man hard and rough _later_ is all that keeps him from not completely dominating the teen yet. The desire to mate had been very strong in the past few days, but seeing as Nero was but all too willing to accept him allowed the older man to keep himself in check somewhat.

His reward? His young mate beneath him, writhing and moaning without restraint with every thrust of his hips. The teen is completely lost in pleasure, his face contorting with bliss. Deciding he wants to hear more of the lovely sounds the young man is making Dante rolls his hips slightly, immediately having a lucky shot when the teen suddenly jerks sharply with a strained cry. The larger man takes the pace up a notch, focussing on hitting the teen's perfect spot with every thrust. Claws are burying themselves in his shoulder, Nero unaware he is doing it but the slight discomfort is worth it when the teen tries to pull the other man even closer, clumsily wrapping his legs around the elder's waist and burying his head in the elder's neck.

Teeth, no _fangs_ pierce the larger man's throat and pull in an attempt to mark the elder, throwing all the restraint he managed to keep out of the window. Dante's pace becomes erratic as he pounds into the smaller body, as hard and as fast as he can. The teen groans louder with every thrust until his jaws suddenly lock around the skin in his mouth before the youngster throws his head back with a strangled cry. Warm fluid litters over their stomachs, the youngster convulsing strongly beneath the larger man. The sweet walls around him grow tenser, throwing the elder off guard and over the edge into the abyss with the teen.

A few minutes pass before Dante rolls off the younger man, dragging the teen with him in an embrace. Nero himself has finally calmed down and come to his senses again, a little too distracted to notice the elder's wandering hands… well… wandering.

He can feel the elder with him. His presence is more prominent, though not overbearingly so. Yes, he's draper partially over the older man, but it's… stronger then that. The other man notices his confusion and becomes a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"I can… feel you?" It sounds weird coming from his mouth like that, but it looks even weirder when Dante confirms with him, no longer worried. "Yeah… well… when we were doing it… my devilside kinda moved in with you, and yours moved in with mine. It means we're sort of… bonded together."

"During sex?" His older mate nods, running the wandering hand over the teen's shoulder. The claws have receded somewhat, but they are still lingering, meaning the other man is not nearly as satisfied as he is letting on. The only reason why he hasn't jumped the teen by now is because of the growing apprehension he's feeling. He would have explained everything to the teen, wanted to do so when his heat cycle started. Obviously, if kind of, sort of, not really worked out as he had wanted. The two of them remain silent for a little while, and Dante can feel the teen brooding over something until… "So it moved in _through_ my ass?" The elder nearly chokes on a laugh when the teen says this with such a perfectly straight face. In his turn Nero's face goes a very deep shade of red.

"No! No it's the… lovemaking is… you see we mate and then… you are _not_ romantic you know that?" He sees the merit though, kissing the smaller man on his lips again. Trying to save what is left of his dignity Nero accepts the kiss and returns it, hoping Dante will keep the teen's silly comment to himself.

Nero has a lot to learn about demons and their mating habits, and romance and courtship for that matter too. Dante would have to teach him about all of those wonderful things then.

Oh shame.

-Einde

This request was brought to you by me for silent33. I got the chilly willies when this one was requested. I can't help it, Dante is _so sexy_. No matter what he does. You know, he could be doing absolutely nothing and I still would be all like, 'yeah… you work it babe.'

Not exactly in the order it was requested. I suddenly 'found' my DMC fic files again. That was… kind of a hint that I might be updating some more plotless smut soon requested by the sexiest people ever. Six more to go at this point. These requests belong to keadeblue264, Onna Ran, Blood of Dusk, Nefarious Seraph 13, SirenaLoreley and Lahmia (I am adding it to the list. Make up sex is kinky.) If you don't see your name here, slap me hard, and let me hear your request as well.


	8. Anger Management

Summary: Yaoi Dante/Nero. A collection of one-shots revolving our favourite pairing. Just for the hell of it, I take requests. Basically just lemons, much to my enjoyment. Genre and Warning may vary. Chapter 8: Not related to my one-shot Anger Management

Chapter Genre: Romance. Humour in the first part, and quite some angst in the second part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: M for lemon. A lot of Swearing and other bad words. Violence and blood flying around. Dom/Sub relationship. Warnings may vary. The return of an OC!

A/N: Not related to my one-shot Anger Management.

Proposal By: keadeblue264. Sorry it took so long. Damn I had way too much going on.

…- Anger Management -…

"Bitchcake!"

"Jism Monkey!"

"Clusterfuck!"

"Gutter Slut!"

For now, it has come down to throwing insults back and forth. The usual ones like asshole and cunt have made place for more creative swearings. Half of the words flying around aren't even in the dictionary, but neither hunter really cares as they throw colourful argument after colourful argument at the other.

Before more insults fly, a loud screech cuts both slayers off. The purple devil, sleek and feline spurs its minions on, which quickly respond. Seven of them, but they are no match for the already fuming half devils. They weren't a threat to begin with, but now, with both slayers running on anger and great frustration of the most painful kind, _sexual frustration_, they are dispatched in short order. Their purple leader is startled by the sheer power of its enemies, and greatly thrown off when the two begin shouting at each other again without even _trying_ to ignore their real enemy. It's large grey eyes shift from one red leather clad slayer to one smaller mate and back, following their verbal battle about whose fault it was they already lost the money for the mission to a Lady.

The purple devil, a large and dominant male is greatly intrigued by their behaviour, watching as the smaller male, who simply _cannot_ be the alpha male, actually stands against the larger red male without receiving punishment for disobeying and actually fighting back with the vehemence of an untamed submissive male.

Knowing that this is the perfect moment for the purple creature to leave without them noticing the demon leaves, disappearing through the beds of flowers and bush of the forest. It sneaks without a sound, knowing that one little sound could disturb the fighting half devils, and then their rage and frustration will be outed on their purple target. The creature only starts running when it's sensitive and large ears can no longer hear their loud and creative argument.

And only then do the two hunters realise they lost their target.

"_You_ lost it you dickwad!" Is shouted before the smaller male finally stomps off to try and locate their target, leaving the older man to seethe in silence. But he is not allowing his younger lover to get away that easily. He quickly catches up and stops the teen from leaving by grabbing the youngster's upper arm a little too harshly.

And then they argue some more.

Two weeks later, the two hunters haven't sorted themselves out yet. And it doesn't like like they will any time soon.

"I've had it with you! I'm going to Kyrie's!" The young man begins to stomp off with a huff, letting the older man believe he has finally been beaten. Their colourful arguments have yet to turn physical, but the fights are taking a toll on both their energies. Maybe it is for the better the young man is leaving now.

However, he halts in his step right before he was about to storm through the door. The sudden feeling of impeding doom has the larger slayer halt his next, very sexist and very uncalled for comment. The grin, brought on by being victorious in _this_ argument, drops like a stone. His younger mate seems to ponder over something, until slowly losing some of the tension in his raised shoulders. When the younger half devil turns, face unreadable, Dante knows the shit is going to hit the fan.

"_I_ didn't do anything wrong…" He begins, voice awfully calm with a slight rasp from excessive screaming, before a horrible grin splits his face in half, bearing teeth and fangs. "She is coming _here_!"

And thus, Nero's will be done.

Three fully frustrating days later, Dante can be found behind his desk. Brooding, seething in silence. To the first glance he appears aloof and uncaring, but deep down inside, he is dying a little every other minute. "…are so irresponsible. I cannot believe you actually…" He loves her to tears. She is like family to him, quite literally, because he is bonded to Nero. She is a sister to him, always kind to him, always welcoming him with open arms and thee and home made brownies and love.

But now, he can barely restrain himself from slapping her across the face. Though if he does so, the force behind his hand may be too much for her human body to handle. Dante knows he is very capable of tearing a person's arm off just by shaking hands, and although she is a redheaded hellion at this point, slapping her right now would solve next to nothing. It would be the final push Nero needs to turn their fights physical. Ever dominant that he is, Dante would welcome it, though the reason for the physical fights would be very, very wrong. If they fight, Dante can assert his dominance over the younger man, or Nero can reign victorious. That would mean a shift in their ranks, however small the chances are.

But with the redheaded bitch dead, their relationship might end permanently. And that is a risk Dante is not willing to make. Even if that means he has to put up with _her_ now. "Because honestly Dante, I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why you are being so incredibly insensitive. Really, I don't even know what you two are fighting about. Here I was thinking that you would have the decency to…"

The girl falls silent when he growls from the depths of his throat, a foreboding on what is going to happen if she doesn't shut up. Demons that live in pairs or groups are very organised. It had taken some practise, but eventually Dante and his mate had become perfectly tuned with the other. A short gesture or a soft sound could be a whole conversation between the two of them. They learned to read each other based on body language and tone of voice. They know when they could taunt the other without provoking a serious fight, they know what to do when the other is upset for whatever reason it may be. Until this fight started, they had lived in perfect harmony together.

"…so you growl at me? Really how can you even treat me like I'm some kind of demon who you can dominate? Are you going to pounce next? Why are you being so…" He wants to pounce, he really does. Pounce and slam her down and show her he's boss and _king_ around here. But instead of taking his anger out on her, he will take it out on Nero. At least Nero can take him. He won't have to be afraid to rip Nero in half just by looking at the younger man with evil eyes.

Kyrie's rant continues for several more long minutes, until she suddenly falls silent. It's quite obvious there is a God, and that He has decided Dante has suffered enough. "Honey." The soft voice of Reggie soothes the anger vibrating from the young woman. Her eyes light up when they fall on him as he peeks his head around the corner of the staircase. "The baby is fussing and I can't get her to go to sleep." Kyrie is up the stairs without a glance back, leaving a very troubled husband to the mercy of a very pissed off half devil. Reg, who is a very small man compared to Dante begins to shuffle closer to the man behind the desk, shoulders hunched and a worried look on his face. He's even more uptight then usual. "She's not fussing at all." He whispers so quietly even Dante has trouble hearing it. The human is up the stairs and with his wife before Dante can properly thank him.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Having Nero constantly bitch his ass off is one thing, but at least the young man would leave every now and then to do things Dante doesn't really care much about. But with Kyrie here, they actually _take turns_ bitching at Dante.

Three full minutes of peace and quiet pass. Not enough to cool down. To say Nero is a little upset with his sister having left her post to annoy the shit out of Dante, would be like saying Nero's demonic arm is a little strange. "She's leaving." The deep sound of the older man's devilside rising to the surface sends a shudder up the teen's spine. His lips pull back into a defiant snarl.

And then they argue some more about random bullshit nobody really cares about.

Arguments that, a good week later, are beginning to escalate.

With a shout, the teen swings with his powerful arm, using the tree as a bat and swaying it at his mate. Dante ducks just in time to avoid it as it flies over his head. No time to drift on it when the younger man uses the tree's momentum to lift it high before slamming it on the ground. The branches creak and break under the hit, and the trunk splinters under the power of the slam. Leaves and twigs are flying everywhere.

Panting, the younger hunter releases the remains of the trunk, glaring daggers at the clutter of wood. He flexes his glowing hand, waiting for the other to burst through the leaves and branches and attack. When nothing happens the teen takes a few steps around the tree wearily. He hadn't seen the other dodge when he brought the tree down, so he should still be underneath it. The theory is blown out the window when a twig breaks to the teen's right, but he's too slow to react when a larger body slams into him and onto the ground. The hit knocks the air out of his lungs when they hit the grassy ground.

The two slayers roll around for a little while, both exchanging kicks and punches, both trying to take the other down.

When he gets the chance Nero throws his head back, throwing it forward and slamming their foreheads together with a loud crack. Both slayers are reeling back from the impact before climbing back to their feet, not a very bright move on Nero's part. The youngster is rubbing his head with his normal hand, glaring at the other man through his fingers. Suddenly, the two Dantes he has been glaring at move like lightning, and the teen quickly finds himself back on the ground with a loud 'Oomph'. The larger man is able to pin him down after dodging a swipe of glowing red claws.

Nero screeches with fury when his devil arm is pinned beneath the other's weight and strength. The elder's victorious grin is not quelling his anger in the slightest, but there is nothing he can do to throw the other man off. They struggle some more, Nero's wriggling quickly losing power when he tires himself.

"Bastard!" He snarls with a dangerously low tone, hissing when the other grazes his sharp teeth over the skin of his neck, arching his back to get more contact. The fangs don't cut, but they nick the skin with their sharp edges. The simple action sends shivers of pleasure down the teen's spine. Dante's face splits into a sly grin when his mate groans, Nero's demonic claws pinching and digging into the skin of his hand. The larger man grabs the teen's normal wrist in a grip much tighter then needed and pins it above the youngster's head as well. The grip sends a jolt of discomfort down the smaller male's arm. Out for revenge Nero throws his head up and captures the other man's lips between his own teeth, clenching them hard on the other's flesh. Dante does pull back as far as he can with a pained yelp, victory quickly making place for vehemence.

The teen yanks his demonic arm free, and Dante immediately knows he's lost this round. Claws fly up and hook on his shoulder, fingers digging in with a fleshy _'chunk'_ as far as they can and dragging _downward_, over his upper arm, drawing a torrent of blood and tearing through the other's beloved red coat like a hot knife through butter. It should have lessened the larger man's grip, but there was one thing the teen didn't think about.

The metallic scent, inhaled deeply by both slayers only spurs them on, hacking at the last pieces of self control either managed to keep. Dante's jaws clamp tightly on the other's neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. When the taste fills his mouth, drips over his lips and tongue like sweet liquor he loses it, jerks his head to the side and trying to rip a piece of flesh off just for him to taste. His mate groans with _pleasure_, making the larger man shudder. The sound travels straight down, setting his body aflame.

A strong kick of the teen's powerful legs throw the older man over and out of his reverie. He loses his balance for a split second, an eternity. They wrestle for a little while, Nero getting the upper hand when he manages to get the older man's wrists in his devil hand. His long fingers curl around the wrists as tightly as possible, bones barely handling the strain. Dante releases a startled yelp when the teen flips them over, slamming the larger man into the ground. He begins to trash immediately, making it very difficult for the smaller man to hold him down. However, Nero's claws are a death grip, and although he is nowhere near as strong as the elder, if he keeps his grip Dante won't escape. Because Nero has more physical power in one hand then Dante has in his whole body.

Quite literally.

And he knows this. The older male tries to wriggle the lighter male off, but to no avail as Nero moves to straddle his hips, accidentally brushing his ass over the one place he should not be brushing his ass over right now. The motion sets Dante's loins on fire, his devilside flaring with vehemence and power. The urge to concur and dominate grips his heart, sending fire through his veins with every erratic heartbeat. But in order to do that, he will need to escape the younger slayer's powerful grip. A staring match ensues, both hunters breathing erratically and using this serene moment to cool down and catch their breath. The teen is not faring any better then the other man, the devil inside of him has taken over and all he can think about is fighting and winning and _dominating_. He is worthy to be in charge, he is stronger then Dante, he can protect Dante. He knows it, and his mate knows it too. The defiant glare in the elder's eyes is slowly dying, before Dante does something that arouses the devilside of the younger man with a painful flare.

Nero actually bristles when the other man breaks eye contact and turns his head to the side, exposing his neck and submitting. Had the teen been in any better state of mind he would have known this was nothing more then a dirty trick to get him to release the older man, but now he is too far gone to even care. He lowers his head into the crook of the other's neck, placing a love bite there before nibbling on the flesh and growling with want. In his mind he is already taking the other rough and hard. Dante releases a soft groan and rolls with his hips, creating friction and quickly heating them both. Then he purrs softly, a sound that screams surrender and his mate shudders powerfully in pleasure, the grip on the older man's wrists loosening. Lips descending over his neck are gentle, not at all forceful. It is a clear sign Nero isn't ready to dominate, not just yet. The younger man is too gentle when he crushes their lips together in a forceful kiss. Nero is forceful, trying his hardest to control the kiss with lips and tongue, but not a drop of blood is spilled. A dominant devil would be a lot more forceful and not so placid.

His mate's distraction is enough for the larger man to break free and the first thing he does is something neither of them expected.

Punching the teen in the face and off him. The younger male stumbles backwards and soon finds himself on his back with his mate on top of him. From this position Dante can easily over power him, holding him down with relative ease. Nero is hissing and struggling for all he's worth, screaming with absolute fury and denied arousal. More insults get stuck in his throat when the other lowers himself onto the teen's body, their noses touching. The dark look in the elder's eyes promises a lot of pain, and that very idea has the younger part devil's loins burn up in desires.

The desire to overcome his larger, more powerful lover is stronger though, and the youngster roars with renewed vigour. Dante is thrown off of him by the sheer force of the teen triggering. He lands several feet away, stunned, the powerful current of power and pent up anger empowering the smaller male.

Dante barely dodges Red Queen swung his way, the blade blazing red hot and crackling with blue electricity. The second swing cuts him in the shoulder, the wound singing closed and not at all dangerous to his life. The third time the younger man throws his sword it releases a wave of energy and cuts through the ground and through the line of trees behind Dante. The forth hit is the indicator the younger devil has lost it, aiming to _defeat_ once and for all. Apparently, the teen's devilside is an untamed one.

Next to winning free pizza for a year, this is probably the sexiest thing Dante has ever encountered _ever_.

Nero strikes with another roar, swinging his blade high before throwing it down. It comes to a halt with a loud clang, landing on a thickly armoured lower arm. The youngster releases a cry when it is reflected with force, the pain cutting through his left shoulder. Both hunters fall silent for three full seconds, but it seems as though hours pass. Another staring match begins, both slayers defiant and running on anger and pent up frustration. The sole reason for their constant arguing is forgotten, the fury running much deeper then just petty arguments now.

The younger half devil is the first to twitch, and the real fighting begins. Red Queen is switched to the teen's demonic arm, right on time as Dante releases the first string of strikes. Nero manages to defend himself against every single one of them, simply because Dante allows him. The older, more experienced hunter gains the upper hand quickly, driving the other several feet back in mere seconds. With a high swing of Rebellion both swords meet, the sheer force behind them both cracking red steel. Red Queen is knocked out of the teen's hands and clatters somewhere forgotten, but Nero refuses to stop and lunges at the other man who carelessly discards his blade as well.

Before Nero can land a swipe from his claw Dante crouches down and to the side, slamming his armoured shoulder into the teen's chest, throwing him over with the youngster's own momentum. The younger hunter lands roughly on the ground and doesn't have time to recover when the other man grabs a claw full of white hair and pulls the teen up. Nero cries out and rakes his demonic claws over the elder's face, not even leaving scratches in the other's thick armour. The smaller male is silenced with shock when the other man roars, the tremor travelling down the youngster's spine. His legs go like jelly, and he nearly shrinks into himself before his devilside tries to overcome the other's presence. Thoughts of fighting and defeating and dominating the older man are swiped from his mind when a strong fist connects with his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The force behind the punch was immense, but a lot less powerful then Dante could have hit him with. The teen's devil trigger falters with bright flashes. It takes a lot of willpower not to sink to his knees and releasing the devil's spirit.

Dante snarls when his mate doesn't surrender right away, pulling at the younger man's hair and forcing him closer. Another punch to the teen's gut, harder this time and Nero drops to his knees, trigger fading when he loses control. Without a second to spare Dante kicks the youngster in the side, sending him flying several feet away. He follows right away, descending on the younger half devil with renewed vigour. The scent of victory is heavy in the air around them and spurs him on. The youngster grunts when the heavier body lands on top of him, twin claws sinking into flesh deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to cause severe damage.

Nero triggers again, throwing the other off once more, still not surrendering and only aggravating the other devil. The younger devil manages to roll onto his stomach, his trigger completely drained and ending again. A heavy body lands on him for a second time, forcing him into the ground. His claws sink into the earth, upturning it as he attacks nothing more then dirt. Fangs sink into his shoulder and he cries out in frustration, feeling his dominating streak drain when the teeth pull away again. One of the hands has buried in his side and draws more blood, the other fisting his hair again.

"_Give up."_ The deep voice sends a strong tremor through the smaller half devil. The power coating the two words is simply too much for the younger slayer to handle. Nero doesn't struggle when the other devil lifts him up and he is slammed into a tree of which he didn't even know it existed until now. The youngster lands on the grass with a thud, using the moment of faked peace to calm his erratic breathing.

Blood works its way up his throat and he coughs, spitting to the side and coating the grass red. The larger devil is staring at him, muscle plating tense, shoulders squared and raised, back tight and legs ready to kick into action again.

What happens next happens in a flash, so fast Nero is unable to process it. He is pulled to his feet by the back of his neck and slammed back into the tree, pinned by a heavier body. The fight leaves his frame when lips slam down on his own, the cracked plating disappearing, fading into the softer lips of his lover that are no less forceful. Dante loses power when the trigger fades completely, but he is no les controlling when he forces his tongue into the other's mouth. The youngster throws his head back and cries out when the larger man pulls back unexpectedly and sinks his fangs into his throat, cutting into the flesh and pulling back to kiss the rising red droplets away. Nero's breath stutters in his chest, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders. He rolls his head back and groans, finally submitting to his stronger mate. Dante can only growl in appreciation, lowering himself to stand flush against the other's heating body. Their loving embrace lasts a little longer then necessary, lips meeting with a tenderness not shown in a long time.

Heat returns, and with both half devils becoming reacquainted with their respective positions in their coupling, they get on to more important business. Words aren't formed when they communicate, simple growls and loving touches telling more then ineffective words. Dante's ruined coat is the first that lands on the ground, followed by the smaller man's torn hoody. The teen shudders again when the cool air hits his skin as his shirt is lifted and the larger man lowers himself to race lips and teeth over the bruised skin of the teen's stomach. The dark patches are healing quickly, the only signs left of internal bleeding only moments ago. Strong hands massage the youngster's hips, one of them lowering to the button and zipper of the youngster's pants.

With a flick of his wrist the button is open and zipper parts, allowing the elder to push a hand in as he climbs back up the other's body, dragging the bloodied shirt with him and over the teen's head. It falls on a heap on the grass. They lock lips again, Dante's hands running over the hot skin that has become easily accessible, and Nero fists one hand in the elder's white hair and pulls him down while his free hand lowers along the expanse of the other man's stomach. When the teen's hand strays too low Dante grabs his wrist, with a little more love then he did when they fought and pins the hand above the youngster's head. The younger man groans and doesn't fight back. He widens his legs when Dante pushes one leg between his own legs. Fiction is created between them when the larger man pushes himself flush against the teen again.

Nero purrs loud and begins to squirm his hips, riding the elder's upper leg and turning the both of them on with his humping. The larger slayer lowers himself in the crook of the other's neck and nibbles on the skin. His mate shudders in his arms, bringing a small and content smile to his face. The larger man gives an experimental thrust with his own hips, increasing the pressure and making the teen moan _loud_.

With a surprised yelp Nero is on his back in the grass with the larger man almost ripping his pants off. The teen is eager to help getting rid of those annoying clothes. The pent up frustration of not being intimate together for so long is released in the form of eager groping and passionate kisses. More clothes follow to the ground is mindless stripping, neither really caring what lands where and if they'll even find it later.

They don't spend a lot of time on foreplay, there will be time for that later. Nero is very thorough with his kisses, feeling another kind of dominance throb between his legs. He suddenly knows what he really wants, and the desire to claim something from this larger and stronger man almost forces him to repeat past mistakes and challenge again.

He pushes against the other and they roll over, but only because the larger man allows him to. Nero claims the older male's lap in a display of ownership. He rocks with his hips, teasing the other man's dripping head with promises of his smooth entrance. Dante shudders beneath the smaller man, purring like an engine and groping at every inch of skin he can reach. Finally, after only a few seconds that seem like hours of torture Nero begins to lower himself on the other's hard cock, teasingly slow. Thoughts of slamming them back over and taking the younger half devil hard ghost through the other's head, but in all fairness, he knows they should take it easy. For now at least. Nero isn't used to him anymore, and although he wanted nothing else twenty minutes ago, now Dante wouldn't want to hurt his mate for the world.

Finally having eased down completely on the other man's impressive length, Nero takes his sweet time to get used to the familiar and much missed sensation back inside of him. Why he became so desperate to dominate the elder, to conquer and to own is lost to him. He withdraws back slowly, feeling that wonderful cock caress his insides and all the right places. The youngster shudders with pleasure, growling with appreciation. A shallow pace begins, the youngster slowly rocking in the larger man's lap. Dante is softly beginning to shake beneath him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him as close as possible. He groans lowly, fighting for control.

Some of the strain is released when the younger male sets a slow pace, drawing back completely before slowly lowering himself completely on the hard shaft. His moans pick up in volume when the older man hits his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through the teen that travels all the way down to his toes.

A sharp jerk from the larger man and the youngster is on his back, his mate continuing his languid pace with just a little more force. The smaller hunter wraps his legs around the other's waist, interlocking his ankles. He begins to meet his mate's strong pace with his own hips, moaning and purring. Another lovebite to his neck forces the smaller male to completely submit to the larger man. Dante shivers again, growling before snapping his hips into the smaller body. The younger hunter cries at the sudden roughness, accidentally raking his claws over his mate's freshly healed arm again. The new scars are now accompanied by five more fresh bleeding welds, but neither of them seems to care or notice. The new pace is a lot harder, sharp and rough. The larger man is pleasuring the other with the short thrusts, pleasure building up inside the both of them. Nero throws his head back and cries out when his orgasm hits him hard. The look of abandon on the teen's features is enough to send the larger man over the edge as well with a loud growl of himself, barely silenced against the youngster's freshly bleeding neck.

The two half devils are still panting when the larger man rolls off, dragging the smaller man with him and wrapping his arms around the teen's body. Nero gets comfortable, feeling a lot of the stress fall from his frame. It has been literal weeks since they last did this, and the afterglow of their sex certainly helped clear many of the confusing and conflicting hazes. Nero doesn't really know or care how long they remain like this, but the sun is nice, his 'bed' is comfortable and the wind sweeping through the grass and trees has a nice and calming effect. Normally they would be going at it again after having finished bathing in the afterglow of their first round, but now it doesn't seem too important to get busy. Dante has been running his fingers through the youngster's hair for a little while, until a question pops up.

"Why were you so mad?" It's an honest question, and it has been bothering him for a good week now. The puzzled look on the teen's face only adds to the confusion. "I forgot…" Nero replies in all honesty. There is no point in lying now that they both sobered up, Dante will read right through him. They remain silent in the grass and in each other's embrace, hands idly stroking fake patterns on warm skin, tracing bruises that are just barely there now that they both had a chance to heal up.

They don't argue anymore.

-Einde

Have I told you guys how much I love you? I still do guys, really do. This request was brought to you by me for keadeblue264.

Because I love you guys ~ 3 I hope it was to your liking. I was aiming for something a little dark when we hit the fight. Was that good? I had a little trouble coming up with a good battle. I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm still in the process of picking out the next instalment, but I have been inspired greatly.


End file.
